


Cold Madness

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Drama, Dramedy, Fuck I'm Making This UP as I go along, Gen, LMFAO - Freeform, The Companions - Freeform, The Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, mostly cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: The Dragonborn has gone missing and Skyrim's skies are still filled with dragons. Where has the Dragonborn gone? Does anyone care about the fate of Skyrim and its citizens? Serana begins her search for the Dragonborn while accidentally teaming up with an unlikely fellow. *cough* Cicero





	1. The Dragonborn Has Come

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, Alright I never have written an Elder Scolls fanfiction in my life. Yep it's my first one. Is this going to be canon? Of course not! Is this story going to make sense? Highly unlikely. So if you're reading this far, congratulations you're a weirdo like me. Yay! We have something in common. .- Also I'm a female so Dragonborn is female, though it's not really about the Dragonborn I'm trying to keep him/her as unisex as possible because everyone has their own Dragonborn. But if you're wondering mines is neutral, female Bosmer. PS UPdated Sporadically.

__

 

_Serana_

I'm awake again. It's so dark my eyes haven't adjusted yet. Why am I awake? Did something or someone disturb my rest? Maybe if I keep quiet...wait I'm talking in my head. I think a few minutes have passed and nothing seems to be happening. I guess... I just woke up. I feel so weak my body it needs blood. I just want to go back to sleep but my mind is awake. Maybe I should do something. Maybe I can try reading the Elder Scroll again. It might hurt my eyes as well. I have nothing else better to do. If I can just squeeze my arms around and grab this Elder Scroll from my back.

"Got it!" Okay maybe this time it'll be different, maybe this time I'll see something I didn't see before. Then again maybe not. Do I have anything better to do? No... well I guess it's worth a shot. I open the Elder Scroll and immediately the piercing light of mysterious circles and text flash and immediately I close my eyes. "OWE! My eyes," tears slip out through my tight squinting eyelids. "Ugh," I moan. _That was stupid_. I should of know better to think that I could read it and expect something different. Now my eyes burn and I got a headache. My neck aches maybe I can use the Elder Scroll as a pillow. I'll just place it back on my back for now. "There," I release a heavy sigh. I wonder if mother is someplace safe.

* * *

 

-:-:-Years Later-:-:-

The sounds of metal on metal can be heard echoing throughout Dimhallow Crypt as a battle wages on to stop the Dragonborn from completing _her_ quest. However they made a grave mistake for underestimating their foe. How were they suppose to know that the person who stumbled upon their meeting was the Dragonborn? Thus within minutes the sounds of battle stops as the Dragonborn's shield knocks their final foe before releasing it's final slash. Silence thrives as the Dragonborn's adrenaline dies down. _S_ he walks forward before gazing at the strange purple glowing chalices. The Dragonborn does not flitch, frown, nor smirk as she realize yet another puzzle is before her. Immediately she gets to pushing the the glowing pillars, ignoring the eerie echoes of dust and movement from afar. Within a few minutes the puzzle is too obvious and the last pillar only needs to put in place. Within one last push the odd marking on the flow glows purple and the ground shifts. The stone moves and a pillar rises from the center. It's quiet as the Dragonborn reaches and activates the stone monolith quickly the sound of stone grinding continues and the pillar opens revealing a young beautiful woman behind it. Sleeping the maiden wakes up just in time to catch her fall. Her skins is truly as pale as the snow and her eyes a glowing red. It is obvious that she holds an Elder Scroll on her back as she kneels. Quickly she regains her balance and stands up.

"Where is..who sent you here?" the woman speaks.

"Why who were you expecting?" the Dragonborn responds.

"I was expecting someone...like me at least?"

"Are you a-"

"Vampire, yes," she responds cooly.

"The Dawnguard would like me to kill you," the Dragonborn responds just as cooly.

"Not fond of vampires are they? Well look kill me you kill one vampire but if people are after me, there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is," she defends quickly.

"Where do you need to go?"

"My family lives on an island to the west of Solitude I would guess they still do. By the way my name is Serana good to meet you," she greets simply.

Soon the Dragonborn leads Serana to her father's Island at castle Volkihar. Her father Lord Harkon a grand Vampire obsessed with his prophecy. It's obvious that he no longer cares for the welfare of his daughter and so Dragonborn decides that Lord Harkon is a megalomaniac hellbent on his own path to destruction. Greetings aside the Dragonborn leaves Lord Harkon's castle safe and sound, riding across the river returning to her loyal steed Shadowmere they ride away from the castle knowing this will not be the last time she'll run into Serana.

Days pass and sure enough Serana is at the Dawnguard with her Elderscroll ready to set off on adventure or perhaps just finding an excuse to be anywhere away from her father. Soon they walk out of Dawnguard Keep quietly to themselves.

"I know why you're following me," the Dragonborn speaks.

"Excuse me?" Serana asks.

"You've been stuck in a stone coffin for centuries and you're just dying to live again, sort of speak. Well you came to the right person but first I need to go my house in Riften I left the Wabbajack there and I need to pick it up," The Dragonborn responds as she heads through the rocky shadowing cave.

And thus begins the adventures of Dragonborn and _try everything_ Serana. Serana sitting in chairs, leaning on walls, sniffing the aromas of mortal food, feeling the slice of an axe cutting through a log. The riveting clang of a metal pickaxe hitting rock. The beautiful Skyrim night sky with stars like diamonds littered on crushed velvet. The boiling rays of the sun, the harsh winds and rains. The cold freezing blizzards of snow. Following the Dragonborn was an effort well rewarding for Serana. Yes she had to stand her own. Yes if the Dragonborn said crouch down and remain silent, she tried her best. Serana soon found out that Skyrim was in a civil war between the Empire and Stormcloak Rebellion and that Dragons were to be feared again, especially the fire breathing dragons.

"Here's the Gildergreen in Whiterun, isn't it a beauty?" Dragonborn said as she stood in-front of a pinkish-white blossom tree.

"Is the tree sacred to Kynareth?" Serana asked. Dragonborn nodded. A light breeze blew and for that moment even in the morning sun, all seemed peaceful. It was moments like this when she remembered why she had to stop her father from succeeding his insane prophecy. It wasn't truly about being a vampire, life wasn't suppose to be immortal. Though if she wasn't immortal, would she be enjoying this moment like this? Serana looked down and sighed.

"Can you spare a coin? Just one coin?" a little girl in a green dress asked.

"Here you go," the Dragoborn offers the young girl. The girl smiles and walks away. "That reminds me I haven't been there for awhile," the Dragonborn speaks out loud to herself.

"Another home?" Serana asks surprised.

"Kind of let's go," and with that Serana follow the Dragonborn to her Breezehome, house first talking to her house carl Lydia then off into the wilderness of Skyrim.


	2. When Cicero Met Serana

 

 

Dragonborn and Serana reached the mining town of Dawnstar a cold town by the river and streams of Skyrim. It was a port sailors could stop at before heading for Windhelm.

"Where are we? Why are we out in... this?" Serana complained as a blizzard blew.

"I'm going to check up on the Brotherhood and the Night Mother," the Dragonborn said simply.

"What?" Serana asked a bit surprised, though the Dragonborn did not respond and simply walked across the town. They reached a side of a mountain with an all too obvious door on the side of it. "Some hideout this is," Serana said sarcastically as the Dragonborn walks in. They hit a small room with a table, chair and shelves before going down a flight of stairs. Serana suddenly felt a feeling of dread wash over her as if she was walking into an ambush or into pit of wooden spikes, though the Dragonborn quickly walks as if nothing phases her. They soon reach the bottom of flight of stairs and all seemed alright.

"Oh look! The Listener returns! Hurray! The Listener returns!" a sardonic tone yells from across the room. Immediately the Dragonborn walks up the red headed jester and waves.

"Hello Cicero all is well, I hope. Night Mother is well oiled?" the Dragonborn asks.

"Oh yes, yes Night Mother is, of course..." he pauses and gives a quick glare at Serana before crossing his arms. "Who's this?! A visitor?" he asks in shock.

"Yes don't worry she won't cause any trouble. Serana this is Cicero, a Brotherhood Assasin, Cicero...Serana she's a pure blood vampire," Dragonborn says in high regard.

"It's...nice to meet you, Cicero," Serana responds as she crosses her arms as well.

"Oh a vampire! Blood suckers do make good assassins," Cicero suddenly blurts out.

"Excuse me?" Serana asks slightly offended.

"Come I want you to meet the others," the Dragonborn interupts quickly steering Serana away. She leads across the room where a small dark garden grows. A young child tends to it happily humming to herself. Though as Serana nears she feels nothing but cold. No warmth radiating from the child what so ever.

"Babette, sorry to interrupt," the Dragonborn interrupts cautiously. The young girl gets up and dusts herself up.

"Oh no interruption at all Listner," Babette smiles briefly.

"Babette I want you to meet Serana she's-"

"No need, she's obviously a vampire like myself," Babette says proudly.

"Like myself, huh?" Serana asks a bit skeptical.

"Yes sadly fate had something wicked in store for me,"Babette says as she examines Serana further.

"I'm sorry... it's just.. you're so young," Serana replied.

"No need for any sympathy I made my peace a long time ago. Three hundred years later I'm a master alchemist and Brotherhood assassin," Babette said simply.

"Wow, I'm sorry if I offended you," Serana replied.

"Of course not," Babette shrugged off. "I'm used to it," she added.

"La da da dee, la da da daa! Heh he he," the sound of footsteps shuffling interrupted them. Both Dragonborn and Serana glanced back then back to Babette.

"Ah I see Cicero is entertaining Night Mother again, he does that from time to time," Babette informed as she stared past Serana and the Dragonborn.

"Is he?" Serana asked.

"No I'm afraid not... he's a bit mad, but harmless for the most part. At least for now, he's Night Mother's Keeper a job I truly can't handle," Babette said with a light shrug.

"Well nice talking to you Babette, let's go meet Nazir," Dragonborn said simply and walked down a larger flight of stairs towards a large table. A redguard warrior sat there contently.

"Nazir I want you to meet Serana, Serana Nazir," Dragonborn introduced.

"What's this? Another initiate and a looker I might add," Nazir said with a smile. Serana crossed her arms as she smiled back.

"I've been alive too long and that's the best you can come up with?" Serana asked.

"Snarky isn't she?" Nazir said as he looked at the Dragonborn his brows raised.

"Yes she is, she can't help it she was trapped in a stone coffin practically half her life," Dragonborn defended.

"A vampire, huh? You'd make a nice addition to the Brotherhood," Nazir said with a nod.

"Sorry not really interested in killing for money," Serana defended.

"That's too bad I can tell by the looks of you that you're a seasoned killer," Nazir complimented.

"Hmph, I have better things to do," Serana replied coldly.

"I bet you do," Nazir replied just as cold.

"So have you talked to Night Mother lately?" Nazir asked the Dragonborn.

"Nope not yet going to do so right now on my way out," Dragonborn replied.

"You best do so," Nazir said before picking up his pitcher taking a drink. The Dragonborn turned around and started walking back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Serana whispered to the Dragonborn.

"Don't worry about it, the Brotherhood is on hard times and in need of new members. He saw you and thought he struck gold then found out you weren't interested," Dragonborn replied back.

"Well I suppose I can't blame him," Serana said with a shrug. They walked up the stairs and the Dragonborn walked up to the Night Mother's coffin.

"Listening are you? Hoo hoo, I can't wait, I can't wait!" Cicero cheered as he watched the Dragonborn walk up to Night Mother and stand there for a couple of minutes. Serana crossed her arms watching the Dragonborn slightly confused.

"Okay..." Serana spoke out loud.

"Shhh quiet, Listener is listening," Cicero hushed.

"Listening to what?" Serana asked confused.

"To... to... the Night Mother! Of course," he said calming back down. Serana leaned back startled by Cicero's outburst. Finally the Dragonborn turned.

"Okay I'm done let's go," Dragonborn said simply walking back to Serana.

"What did Night Mother say?! Who does she want you to kill? Can I come along?" Cicero asked excitedly. Dragonborn blinked as she shook her head.

"Sorry Cicero I have Serana with me I promised to help her first then we can go out and... kill someone," Dragonborn said. Serana raised her brow at the Dragonborn's words but then the looked of the jester's face as his lip quivered and his eye twitched for a moment made Serana push back a laugh.

"Bu-bu-but," he managed to let out.

"My word is final," Dragonborn said simply.

"But she's not even a Brotherhood assassin! She's just a fancy schmansy blood sucker!" Cicero yelled upset.

"I heard that!" Babette yelled from across the room.

"Cicero you are to watch Night Mother, you are her Keeper that is a great honor. Do you want me to give that honor to Nazir? An new initiate?" Dragonborn threatened.

"Oh no! Of course not! I will take care of Night Mother," Cicero said slightly defeated.

"Good... I'll be right back I need to get something from my room," the Dragonborn said and started running quickly.

"Wait! You have a room here too!?" Serana yelled out surprised before looking back at Cicero who was glaring at her scathingly. Serana raised a brow holding her ground. He may be an assassin but she was real reason why Skyrim feared the night.

"So lucky... such an honor to be with the Listener, especially on a quest from the Night Mother," Cicero let out sorely.

"It's... I'm sure she'll make the killing quick and be back in no time," Serana tried to ease the heat away from her a bit.

"Oh...yes she must, though, I must admit I love watching them squirm," Cicero said with a grin. Serana made a face as she tried to look away. Feeling a bit awkward being left there with _him_.

"Okay back let's go," Dragonborn said walking up the stairs toward the exit.

"Oh thank the Gods!" Serana let out following the Dragonborn up the stairs.

"Safe travels and remember KILL WELL!" Cicero yelled from behind. Dragonborn let a small wave.

"I'm glad we're leaving... I think I found something even more annoying than the sun," Serana whispered loudly toward the Dragonborn who let out a small chuckle.


	3. Where Have All the Dragonborns Gone

 

Months passed and her father Lord Harkon was gone. Now that Serana was alone she had nothing to worry about other than her immortality. She was stuck with the decision of living forever alone or living a mortal life short and sweet. Serana would venture around the area frequently she would make the journey to Solitude. It felt nice communing with people once in a while though no matter how hard she tried, her eyes they always feared looking into her eyes. Serana decided she was going to contact the Dragonborn about it. She brought out some parchment and ink and started writing. She decided short and simple was best approach. She contacted a courier and waited and waited some more. After a few weeks the courier returned he was sweating as he was incredibly nervous.

"Madam... I'm sorry to interrupt however I...I couldn't find the Dragonborn," he stuttered. Serana looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked her eyes staring at him relentlessly. He gulped as he returned her letter.

"I-I searched everywhere, I asked everyone in every major town, I even waited around her homes... nothing it's like she's gone. There's even stories of Dragons appearing more and more no...please don't kill me!" he suddenly begged as Serana suddenly stood up and walked around her desk she picked up her letter and sighed. The courier sounded as he was telling the truth.

"It's alright you may go," she dismissed simply. The courier didn't need telling twice as he made his way out. That evening Serana got dressed and decided to set out to see for herself. Serana made her way out to Solitude where she heard the Dragonborn had a home. She knocked and no one answered Serana sighed as she hid in the shade of a tall stone building she glanced up at the light blue sky. A hawk flew over head. Where to go now? She thought to herself. Serana soon left Solitude and headed toward Dragonbridge. She asked around the locals to see if they've seen the Dragonborn. The only person who remembered seeing the Dragonborn was a young boy who was herding a goat.

"Yeah last time I saw her she was headed south passed the bridge...but that was a long time ago," he admitted. Serana remembered walking passed that bridge looking for the Moth Priest. She thank the boy and walked south and headed toward Markarth. The Dwermer City was impressive with their waterfalls and carved homes right out of the mountain. She decided to rent a room in the Silverblood Inn and hung around. Though nothing no one had seen or heard about the Dragonborn in a while. So Serana moved on and headed toward Whiterun the center of Skyrim. Surely someone would know where the Dragonborn's where about.

Whiterun was a busy city, she knew the Dragonborn had a home here she made her way toward it. To her surprise her housecarl Lydia was there. She answered the door hesitantly.

"Good evening, Lydia it's me-"

"I know who you are. What brings you here?" Lydia asked suspiciously. It was clear that Lydia did not trust her.

"I'm here in search of the Dragonborn have you seen her?" Serana asked. Lydia looked away briefly then sighed.

"No I haven't seen her, she's been gone quite awhile. It's none of our concern where's she's at or what she's doing," Lydia said simply. "My duty is to protect this house and it's belongings," Lydia added.

"I understand though aren't you the least bit concerned?" Serana asked.

"It's my duty to protect the Dragonborn, though as I am not with her by her choice, then there is nothing I can do, just wait," Lydia said simply. "I advise you to do the same," she said about to close the door. "Vampires have many enemies in Skyrim," she said before closing the door. Serana sighed as she turned. She made her way toward the local tavern. Where many people drank merrily. Though none had seen the Dragonborn. It was another dead end but no matter there were many places to still look. Serana took a carriage toward Windhelm. It was a cold dark place, it would be a good spot for Vampires to roam. She arrived at night and decided to stay at the Candlehearth Inn until early morning. Just because she preferred the night the rest of civilization did not. She awoke early morning there was a fog in the city as she made her way toward Hjerm. The Dragonborn's house of Windhelm. She knocked a few times however there was no answer.

Serana covered herself from the cold as she walked around the city asking questions from the locals there were many more races at Windhelm she suppose because she was closer to Morrowind. Though she did not find the Dragonborn there was a ray of hope as they admitted seeing the Dragonborn a few days back. It was a relief to know that the Dragonborn was alright. Serana decided to head south toward Riften. The city of thieves was also a good place for a vampire to haunt, however thieves were a nuisance except for their only usefulness, to feed her hunger. Serana left Riften quietly after she fed. She did not need to eat as often as other Vampires being a daughter of Coldharbor but once in awhile the hunger caught her. It was also a disappointment when townsfolk mentioned seeing the Dragonborn weeks ago. Serana knew she headed the wrong way and the the Dragonborn must of headed north instead of south. Returning back north she headed past Windhelm and toward Winterhold.

The ruin town was not a delight as everyone stared at her with suspicion. She faintly remembered the Dragonborn mentioning her being a member of the Mage's College. Serana excitedly made her way toward the College where she spoke to a few teacher's of the college who also had not seen the Dragonborn for quite sometime. Once again Serana was disappointed to discover this. She decided to stay at the College's library and read. She stayed for a week reading different material. Then the hunger came again along with the news that bandit raids were on the rise. Rumor's spread that the Dragonborn was gone or dead. That it was once again free reign on Skyrim. That the Forsworn was rumored to attack Markarth once again, that Dragons were becoming more bold as well. Serana had an ill feeling from all this news. It was once again time to move on.

On her way to Dawnstar she was attacked by a small pack of wolves. Their fur white their jaws strong, she disposed of them quickly as she continued her journey toward Dawnstar. It was close to midnight when she ran into a stranger on the road.

"Hey...you wanna buy something," the stranger asked as he revealed a bottle of Skooma in his pocket. "Got some Moonsugar as well," he added. The Dunmer's eyes were blank as Serana could feel her strength gather. She could no longer control her hunger as she hypnotized the dealer. Suddenly grabbing him and biting into his neck, it was a messy meal as his blood ran down the arch of his neck. He suddenly yelled as the pain set in. She clamped down draining him until she felt her hunger disappear. The dealer's eyes widen as his jaw dropped his body twitched in fear.

"You will no longer poison the people of Skyrim, dealer. You won't be missed," Serana spoke to him as she gently laid him to the ground as a mother did a child. He let out a few noises before passing over. A cold breeze blew by as a shadow passed by. Serana looked above her only the moon and the stars. There wasn't a sign of a hawk nearby. She raised her hood and continued on her journey.

It was near dawn when she reached Dawnstar. Though the town was more chilling than she last remembered. It didn't take too long to realize what had happened.

"You came a bad time, stranger," a man told her.

"What happened here exactly?" Serana asked.

"A dragon... a dragon that breathed ice," he replied simply. "It was a horrible moment in my life so many miners, so many guards... dead," he replied.

"I see," she said looking around.

"You see nothing with those cold eyes," he replied. "Go away stranger... unless you got some mining to do or money to offer you're not needed," he replied walking away shaking his head. Serana felt a bit upset at the man's words. Though with closer examination she could see the grief in his eyes. She calmed herself as decided to help the people of Dawnstar. She helped dig graves to those who had fallen and chop some firewood for people who were too sadden to do so themselves. She stayed in the Inn it was merely obvious that the Dragonborn was not in Dawnstar. When she asked a few people they too had mentioned not seeing the Dragonborn in awhile. It was another dead end. There wasn't much places for the Dragonborn to be she had not check Falkreath nor Morthal. The need to find the Dragonborn was becoming urgent the people of Skyrim needed her.

A memory came to Serana the Brotherhood Sanctuary was near by she also had a living quarters there as well. A part of Serana did not want to venture into the Brotherhood Sanctuary but if they had any news where the Dragonborn was at it would be helpful. Serana found herself subconsciously walking toward the entrance of the Brotherhood Sanctuary once she was there she stood there staring at the Skull on the black Ebony door. A cool salty breeze blew as she stood there indecisively staring at the door.


	4. Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary

 

" _What is life's greatest illusion?"_

Serana closed her eyes as she spoke the password "Innocence." The door opened letting her in. It was just as she remembered it, Serana cautiously walk down the stairs. They were assassins after all. Serana made her way downstairs she immediately looked at the right. There was no sign of the jester and the Night Mother's coffin was closed. With a small sigh or relief she made her way toward the left.

"Ahem," Serana heard as she turned to see Babette standing there her black eyes staring up at her.

"Babette," Serana let out slightly startled.

"Serana I'm assuming you have a valid reason for coming to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary," Babette started crossing her arms. Serana looked away briefly and nodded.

"Yes I came here searching for the Dragonborn have you seen her?" Serana said getting straight to the point.

"No I haven't," Babette replied simply.

"Great," she let out sarcastically.

"I'm guessing it must be important," Babette replied.

"It wasn't too important at first but with my travels through Skyrim it's clearly that the Dragonborn's job is not done here. I can't find her the closest I've been was finding out she was in Windhelm a couple of weeks ago," Serana said crossing her arms as well. Babette started walking downstairs.

"It seems Skyrim is returning to it's usual self if you ask me but if you really need to find the Dragonborn maybe Nazir has some information," Babette said as she started walking pass the table and into a long hallway. She led her to a training room.

"Babette... what's this changed your mind, have you?" Nazir said with a small smile. Serana perked a brow crossing her arms.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Serana said simply.

"Serana is looking for the Dragonborn, it seems Skryim is in dire need of her," Babette said to Nazir.

"Sorry to say I haven't seen her in quite awhile," Nazir replied shaking his head.

"I see," Serana replied her disappointment evident.

"May I ask what kind of trouble Skyrim is in?" Nazir asked.

"Well other than the usual rise of bandits... Dragons are coming around more," Serana replied.

"Dragons, nasty business, a business that assassins should have no part of," Nazir replied. "It's the truth we work in stealth, we're not the gung-ho type," Nazir said shaking his head.

"I can't say I disagree it's like Vampire's in the day we don't mesh well," Serana replied.

"Well without a Listener there's no one to talk to the Nightmother that is a problem," Nazir realized turning toward his initiates. "Well tell you what..." Nazir paused staring at his two initiates.

"Which one of you wannabe assassins want to help this lovely lady find our Listener?" Nazir shouted out. Babette scoffed shaking her head. They both stopped their practicing and turned staring at the Serana then at Nazir.

"The Listener is MISSING!?" a loud voice came from down the hall. The whole room turned looking at Cicero.

"Yes the Listener is missing," Nazir confirmed.

"Oh no but who will listen to the Night Mother?" he asked stating the obvious.

"No one now so shut it," Nazir scolded as he cleared his throat. "So any takers?" Nazir asked facing the two initiates.

"And offend the Night Mother?" an initiate asked. "No I rather not my blade is only for the Night Mother," the female replied.

"Ha such a minuscule excuse. How do you expect to gain experience? You will gain none attacking a dummy all day long," Nazir scolded. "And you?" he asked and the other shook his head.

"Will there be any money?" he asked, everyone looked at Serana.

"No there will be none from me. You get what you find," Serana answered.

"No I rather not sounds like a waste of time without a boon," the male initiate replied.

"Such to expect by initiates if you ask me," Babette said shaking her head frustrated.

"I'll go! Let me find the Listener!" Cicero volunteered.

"No," Serana said immediately. Everyone turned looking at Serana. "I mean..." Serana paused.

"Why not?" Babette asked.

"I mean who... will... oil the Night Mother?" Serana asked. Babette looked at Cicero.

"Hmmm," Babette replied.

"Oh I'm sure we can have a temporary Keeper," Nazir replied. "Besides Cicero has been itching to get out there and well... make himself useful for once," Nazir added.

"Besides Cicero is one of our finest assassins believe it or not," Babette replied.

"Yes... sadly he is... took on one of best assassins, _Arnbjorn_ he was also a werewolf," Nazir added.

"A werewolf?" Serana repeated in shock looking over Cicero who nodded with pride then suddenly shook his head.

"I- I mean no... wait who will be Night Mother's Keeper!?" Cicero realized.

"Don't worry we have some brand new volunteers and I'll be sure they oil all the _hard to get_ places as well," Nazir said in a tone triumph. The two initiates exchanged looks of dread.

"Hmm," Cicero said thinking out loud.

"Well I better be going," Serana replied turning. "Thank you for your time," Serana added with a wave.

"WAIT... for me!" Cicero replied suddenly following Serana who started walking faster. Both Nazir and Babette muffled a laugh.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Nazir added.

"Yes Cicero can be quite a nuisance," Babette agreed. "I think some fresh air will do him some good," she added.

"Now where is that oil..." Nazir said turning to his two initiates. Serana stepped quickly her boot heels echoing through out the sanctuary.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Serana asked irately heading up toward the exit.

"Oh yes," Cicero replied.

"Even though I'm some fancy spancy... blood sucker?" Serana asked a bit confused on the term he called her before. Cicero nodded.

"OH did I say that?" Cicero asked mockingly with a giggle.

"Yes you did," Serana said stopping turning to him. "Look if you insist on following me there's going to be some rules," she said sternly.

"Rules?" he repeated.

"Yes you're following me and as I recall that means you do what I say," Serana said opening the door exiting the sanctuary. Cicero stepped out as well.

"Now that's not fair, Cicero is your equal," he defended.

"My equal?" Serana repeated thinking about it for a moment then changed her mind. "No... we are not equals I am a daughter of Coldharbor I have outlived you by many years, you are not my equal," Serana replied walking again.

"Oh if you put it that way...then fine!" he replied crossing his arms. She started walking toward Dawnstar before stopping as the cold wind blew. The thought finally sunk in, her simple journey of looking for the Dragonborn has changed and though she didn't mind a travel companion she certainly was not prepared for Cicero. She pulled her hood up looking up at the gray cloudy sky. The Gods certainly had something vivid in store for her.

"What are you looking at? A dragon? A flying Horker?" he asked as he walked up beside her raising his his hand above his brows a shield, staring up at the sky as well. Serana let out a long sigh before continuing walking toward Dawnstar.


	5. The Safe Way

 

"Why are we here? Why are we just...standing around?!" Cicero asked as Serana sat by a table looking over a map.

"I'm plotting out our best route to Morthal," Serana replied as she pointed Morthal on the map.

"Oh how do you even know we'll find Listener in a town? What if we run into Listener on a road, by a stream, in a tree?" Cicero asked. Serana released a heavy sigh irritated by Cicero's pestering.

"Highly unlikely and why haven't you bought any supplies?" Serana asked.

"Cicero does not need any supplies. Supplies are just extra weight messes with my stealthiness," he replied as he crossed his arms. Serana looked up at him frustrated.

"Fine..." she said as she rolled up her map. "I've decided to hug the coast it will be the safest route," Serana said standing up.

"Psh..safest," Cicero said shaking his head.

"Let's go," Serana said as she walked out of the Windpeak Inn. They headed past the Sanctuary and headed north hugging the coastline. Twice they had to stop because Cicero thought it funny to poke fun at the Horkers that lounged along the coast.

"Look at that! Look at all those folds you have Mr. Horker!" Cicero said crouching as he pointed at one of the Horkers folds with a stick.

"What are you doing?" Serana asked as she stopped to turn.

"What does it look like? I'm poking this here Horker with a STICK!" he said happily as he stood up placing his hands on his hips. The Horker finally let out a loud honk as it flapped it's fin. "Now look at him now he's all riled up," Cicero said as he brought out his dagger.

"Leave it be! You can outrun it," Serana demanded angrily. Cicero started attacking the Horker stabbing it ferociously. Serana looked away angrily.

"Look what you made me do!" Cicero growled as he finished stabbing getting blood splattered all over his clothes and face. He smiled as he wiped his dagger. "There... all quiet now," he said smiling madly. Suddenly Cicero fell to the ground.

"You idiot! Now you will attract all sorts of wild life! You reek of blood," Serana said angrily stomping toward him.

"Ah he he he he," he chuckled. "Does this anger you _Vampire_?" he asked mockingly as he gripped the floor and sat back up. Serana glared at him before walking away. Cicero wiped off what little blood he could and started following her once again. "There's nothing better then a little morning kill," Cicero said to himself. Serana frowned as she continued walking quickly before stopping suddenly. She stared silently her breath deepening. Cicero caught up and stared at the direction she was staring.

"Is that a-" he started to ask.

"Yes a troll and I think he's coming our way, quickly perhaps we can sneak past him," Serana said as she bent low and started hugging the ocean but it was too late the troll let out a loud grunt as he banged his hand threatening on the ground. Serana shook her head and stood up.

"This is all your fault!" Serana scolded as she started attacking it with Ice Spikes.

"Me? My fault!? Cicero is hurt by your words," he said mock sadness. The white troll continued to run at them, specifically toward Serana. She started stepping back toward the ocean.

"A little help here!" Serana yelled as was knee deep into the shallows of the ocean. Cicero suddenly pulled out his dagger and started attacking it from behind. The troll turned swinging as Cicero dunked smiling.

"Haha you missed!" he taunted. Serana pulled out her dagger and attacked it once before jumping back as he swung haphazardly at her. Quickly she stepped back attacking it with more Ice Spikes. Cicero managed to strike and dodge as he continue to side step. Finally the troll went down as it flew into the shallows. Serana shook her head.

"How did you not get hit, not even once?" Serana asked in shock.

"Cicero never gets hit!" Cicero said proudly wiping off his dagger. Serana rolled her eyes.

"Let's go before a dragon comes our way," Serana said as she wiped her dagger and sheathed it as well. They started walking again but within a few seconds an armored bandit came their way.

"What do we have here a beautiful woman and her court jester?" the well armored bandit said happily.

"Don't mind us we're just passing by," Serana said delicately.

"I heard fighting, I know the sound of magic when I hear it," the bandit leader said as his hand slowly reached for his sword.

"Yes it's her she's a vampire!" Cicero bellowed pointing at her. Serana eye's widen as she looked back at the bandit.

"She's too pretty to be a vampire," the bandit said confused.

"But she's hooded," Cicero pointed out.

"That's true," he said stepping back.

"We don't want to fight we'll be on our way. Besides do you honestly believe the words of a fool?" Serana asked as she noticed a few more bandits behind him three more and archers at that. The bandit leader became more confused as he took another step back. The sound of an arrow could be heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Serana asked looking toward her right, before noticing the reason for the attack.

"Awe look a little white kitty," Cicero said smiling.

"This is exactly why I told you not to attack that Horker!" Serana scolded as she pulled out her dagger.

"Here kittty! Kitty!" Cicero said as he took out his dagger.

"You fool he's coming this way!" the bandit leader said taking out his sword and readying himself. The bandits continued to shoot at it from afar. The white saber tooth tiger made a sharp right and started heading toward the archers instead.

"Attack!" the bandit leader said. Cicero pulled out his dagger and was about to follow until Serana held him back by his shoulder.

"Stop... can't you see this is our time to make our leave," Serana said as the group of bandits became distracted.

"Ah he perhaps you're right," he said placing his dagger back in. They began to quickly make their leave when a sudden giant shadow flew passed them with a loud earth shattering howl. They both stopped and looked up. Her eyes widen in fear as she gasped.

"What a lucky guess! Was your grandmother a seerer?" Cicero asked.

"I don't remember my grandmother," Serana answered breathlessly as she stared up at the sky as the dragon circled around the area.

"It must be breakfast...or lunch... brunch time?" he asked as the dragon blasted down a storm of ice. Serana exhaled a bit relieved.

"It's an ice dragon," she said numbly.

"Yes it is," Cicero said. "Shall we?" he asked.

"No! You're mad we can escape this. We don't have to battle," Serana said as the dragon circled again spraying ice down their direction.

"Run!" she said as she pushed Cicero the opposite direction as she jumped away hugging the ground. Her cloak was covered in an icy frost. Frost was something she can tolerate. Cicero's arms shook as he pushed himself up. He let out a loud "Brrr," he shivered for a bit as he stood up and dusted the frost off. The dragon soon landed toward the battle of the bandits and saber tooth tiger. He snapped at the bandit leader first as the bandit fought back with his sword. The saber tooth tiger ran around toward the dragon's side and began biting and pouncing. Serana and Cicero exchanged looks at they stared back at the battle.

"We should go," Serana said as she begun running along the coast away from the battle. Cicero followed as well as they ran with great speed, until the sound of the dragon's roar could be heard in the distance. Finally Serana reached toward the woods as she heaved. She held her chest as her chest expanded and compressed, she placed her hand over her chest and felt a shallow beat. Only a few times since her turning that she ever felt her heart beat. It took her running for her life to feel only a shallow beat. Cicero chuckled as he finally caught up.

"What?" Serana asked.

"Let's hug the coast... she says... it'll be the safest way she says, HA!" he laughed out. Serana rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Alright I'll admit, it was an error on my part," she said as she readjusted her hood as she watched Cicero climb past her.

"Oh ho ho I was not complaining it's been a while since Cicero had such a fun time," he said as he began to dance. Serana had to muffle a chuckle.

"That was a fun time?" she asked in shock.

"Oh yes, very fun...dragons, bandits, trolls, saber tooth tigers! What a story to be told!" Cicero cheered as he turned around and began walking once again. Serana shook her head and soon followed.


	6. Hjaalmarch

 

Serana and Cicero walked through the woods quietly minding their own business. Only the mumbling of or an occasional song broke the silence.

"Hmm hmm hmmm," Cicero hummed. Serana stopped suddenly holding her arm out.

"Silence," she said pulling out her dagger bending low.

"What?" he asked simply.

"Shhhh! Be quiet," Serana said. Cicero took out his dagger and did the same. They were quiet bending silently.

"Do you hear that?" Serana asked in a low whisper.

"Nothing but a creak of an old shack door and of course the cold FREEZING BITING WIND!" he said angrily. She looked around.

"There are no shacks near here just trees and rocks," Serana said. Cicero stood up straight and continued to walk.

"Cicero hears nothing come we must continue. We must find the Listener she must talk to Night Mother," he said to himself. Suddenly the sound of steel was heard from their left. Serana pushed her hand out blasting the skeleton with lightening. Cicero suddenly ran forward attacking it with his dagger blocking Serana's view.

"No you idiot!" Serana yelled as her lightening jumped onto him and shocked him as well. He let out a small yip of pain as he continued to attack. Serana moved to the side waiting for an opening to attack but it was too late. The battle was done. The skeleton fell lifeless once again dropping it's ancient sword, it's bones scattered on the gravel.

"Ah... toasty," Cicero let out. Serana walked up to the wobbly remains and took a deep breath then exhaled.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course... Listener has hit Cicero with all kinds of spells," he said placing away his dagger. There was no sign of anger in his voice or expression. Serana perked a brow. _So he isn't as soft as other assassins after all_ , she thought. It became apparent that they were getting closer to the marshes of Hjaalmarch as the mist grew thicker within the woods. To her dismay the remains of an old cabin could be seen near by.

"Ha!" Cicero let out his arms crossed. Serana made her way up to broken log cabin it became apparent that it was burnt and that most likely a murder or raid took place. "Such a homely place too bad it's gone," Cicero said looking around for anything useful. Serana exited the cabin.

"There's nothing useful here, let's move on," she said bluntly as she began to walk away once again. Cicero followed Serana more silently as they finally reached the outskirts of the marsh. "Finally," Serana said a bit relieved.

"Yes finally we can get our feet full of cold, dirty mud, scattered with the ashes of Skyrims dear and old," Cicero said unenthusiastically crossing his arms. Serana perked a brow, surprised by Cicero's sarcasm.

"Dragons, bandits, and trolls are okay...but a marsh? Really that's what turns you off?" Serana asked with a scoff. Cicero lifted his nose in the air.

"I'm a Dark Brotherhood assassin... there is no need for an assassin in the marshes," Cicero argued back.

"Oh because Skeevers, Frost Spiders, and Mudcrabs are just too much for someone of your caliber," Serana teased. Cicero's head snapped at her his jaw moving side to side. Serana smiled as she took the first step down the hill and into the marsh. For some reason she felt right at home in the marshes of the Hjaalmarch. They both cautiously passed a Nord burial mound, eying it suspiciously to make sure no undead decided to walk out and make themselves known. Though nothing happened as they continued on their way.

"Why so silent Cicero?" Serana taunted as she walked up to an old tree. She took out her dagger and shocked a Skeever that was near by.

"Oh the _blood sucker_ killed a Skeever I'm so scared," Cicero said as he leaped across to the mound she was on.

"You're just jealous because the blood of my foes strengthens me while you only pretend it does," Serana said haughtily. Cicero growled as he pulled out the dagger and wiped the mud off his boot. "Don't bother... not until we reach Morthal at least."

"I don't like the squishy squishy beneath my feet," Cicero said bitterly. Serana continued on her way. Soon they made it toward Morthal, both surprised that they didn't run into something dangerous.

"Haha civilization at last!" Cicero cheered. Suddenly the sound of pincers could be heard. Two large Mudcrabs started to make their ways toward them. "Look at the walking crab legs!" Cicero said as he jumped into the swamp with a huge splash stabbing the huge Mudcrabs. He then pulled off their legs and wrapped then around his belt. Serana stared at him absolutely astonished. This whole time he did almost anything to avoid jumping into the water and now he was practically drenched because of two Mudcrabs. Cicero climbed his way out of the water. Serana just turned, shaking her head. They made they way towards the stone bridge where a man chopped wood. He eyed them both silently as he placed another log and split it in two. "Why such cheer this place has," Cicero said happily.

"Yeah right," Serana replied as she looked around. She continued over another stone bridge and stopped as a few Imperial soldiers eyed them as they passed.

"You must be from Solitude, there's nothing here for you travelers," a soldier said as he walked passed them. Cicero and Serana turned into the Moorside Inn, where as usual the place had a bit of he warm drunken welcome. Serana lowered her hood. Her eyes glowed softly in the shadows but blended in well it the fire's light. They both looked around, nothing only the owner who swept in the back could be seen.

"It's practically empty," Serana said out loud.

"I wonder why?" Cicero asked sardonically. Serana glared at him briefly before making her way toward the owner.

"Ahem," she said as the woman gasped dropping her broom.

"Oh sorry I didn't hear you come in," the Redguard innkeeper said as picked up her broom.

"It's alright I was just wondering where is everyone?" Serana asked. The innkeeper sighed.

"It's been slow lately... well actually for quite a while, it's been slow for a long time. Ever since the war it seems everyone forgot about Morthal," the innkeeper said.

"Oh I see," Serana said.

"It doesn't matter I know things will change," she said in reply. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. Serana smiled.

"Yes where is the Listener?" Cicero asked suddenly.

"Uh, excuse me?" the innkeeper asked confused.

"I can handle this," Serana scolded from the corner of her mouth. "We're looking for the Dragonborn, have you heard anything?" Serana asked. The innkeeper face went blank then slowly shook her head.

"Nope can't say I have," she said honestly. Serana sighed.

"Do you know anyone who might know where she's at?" Serana asked. The innkeeper placed away her broom.

"Maybe Falion does," she answered then noticed the blank expressions on Serana and Cicero's faces. "He's my brother he lives on the other side of town. Just keep following the docks passed the guardhouse. It's the last house by the swamps you'll see it," she said simply.

"Thank you," Serana said as she turned around.

"Are you not going to eat or rest?" Cicero asked as he followed Serana sadly.

"No," she said curtly.

"But!"

"Fine... you stay here, I'll be back shortly," Serana said irately. She raised her hood and stepped out. She followed the directions the innkeeper told her. Many of the townsfolk stared at her suspiciously.

"You must be new here, I can tell by how everyone's looking at you. You look like a vampire you know that?" he said to her simply. Serana looked around she didn't know how to respond the young boy.

"Joric! You come here this instant," a young woman called out as she ran toward him. "Joric what did mother tell you about pestering strangers with your odd questions," the young woman scolded.

"But it's true she does look like a vampire. She looks like Alva! I can see it in her eyes!" he protested. Serana bent her head low trying her best to cover herself in her hood.

"Ah... I'm sorry he doesn't mean it...really. He's just... confused," she said.

"It's fine," Serana responded trying not to look directly at her.

"I'm sorry," she said once more. "Come... Lami's making sweet rolls," she said pulling her brother away. Serana let out an exasperated sigh before moving on. She soon passed the guardhouse and another home. Finally she reached the last house and knew it had to be it. There were fresh logs laid out and the deck looked well kept. Serana held her breath and knocked. There was nothing she decided to walk in.

"Do you mind!" she heard the man warn who was serving a little girl dinner.

"Oh, sorry," Serana said as she stepped back out and closed the door. She wanted to chuckle out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry to interrupt but your sister, the innkeeper she said you might have some knowledge to where the Dragonborn has gone!" she said loudly through the doors.

"Go away! I'm having dinner with my daughter!" he yelled back.

"Oh alright," Serana let out irritated. "I'm sorry to have bother you," she said before walking away. She started walking back to the inn, wondering when she started picking up the Dragonborn's bad habits.

"Wait!" the hooded mage called out. He walked out toward her as Serana turned. He stopped immediately. "Oh... a vampire... I only saw you for a few seconds and instantly I knew what you were," he said boldly.

"Alright, what do you want?" Serana asked crossing her arms.

"You said you were looking for the Dragonborn, why?" he asked. Serana shuffled her feet taken aback.

"Because Skyrim needs her still," she answered simply. Falion shook his head.

"Hmph," he let out. "You have your reasons I suppose. Look I don't know where she's at, I haven't seen her in months. Though I remember her saying something about a letter. What was written on it, I don't know," he said. Serana looked away a bit disappointed.

"That isn't much information to go on," she replied back.

"I know it isn't. I just want you away from my daughter and my sister, away from Morthal. Don't come back," he said coldly. Serana stared at him just as cold sizing him up, a hint of fear was seen in his eyes but it wasn't the fear of death, it was the fear of who would take care of his daughter if he had fallen.

"Fair enough," she said as she placed an arm on her hip.

"Good, why vampires are so attracted to this place is beyond me," Falion said to himself as he turned and started walking back to his home. Serana walked back toward the inn lost in thought. She now understood why they spotted her so easily. Why did she like the swamps so much? Were other vampires attracted by this gloomy marsh? Was it the fact that it was gloomy or was it the mist that shrouded it? Perhaps it was the burial mounds that were within it.

"Ho ho, it's not often a beautiful noble such as you comes into Morthal," a guard said as he stood outside the guardhouse. Serana smiled at him as she passed. She stepped into Moorside Inn taking off her hood. Cicero sat on a bench by a cauldron his back leaning against the table, his legs crossed as he lounged about. He laughed with the innkeeper as he took a bite out of a crab leg.

"He pulled the Nord woman's tail! And the Khajiit under her skirt yelled!" They both started bursting out in laughter. Serana rolled her eyes as she made her way toward them. Cicero took a bite out of his crabs leg and started choking.

"Whoa are you alright?" the innkeeper asked.

"Ahck, Ahck!" he let out then coughed. "Alas Cicero is fine!" he said grabbing his ale taking a drink.

"Ahem," Serana cleared her throat as she place a hand on her hip.

"Oh look _she's_ back, come sit, Cicero has plenty of crab legs," he said as he padded a spot next to him on the bench.

"No I'm afraid I can not," she said simply.

"I'll get you an ale," the innkeeper said placing a rag over her shoulder.

"No it's alright," Serana said.

"It's okay it's been awhile since I had a good laugh," she replied back as she glanced at Cicero who let out a toothy grin. Serana sighed.

"Finish your ale," Serana said sternly.

"No crab legs for you then," he said bitterly.

"She can have the rest of your crab legs and mine," Serana said as she decided to sit down next to him.

"She has a name her name is... Joanna!" he said strongly.

"It's Jonna," Jonna said handing Serana an ale. Serana took it and eyed it mournfully.

"Drinky Drinky!" Cicero said as he took a bit out of crab leg with a loud crunch. Serana frowned as she opened it and stared into the bottle. She sniffed it a bit before taking a sip. Cicero started cracking up as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Serana made a face.

"Ughh..." she let out.

"Not your kind of drink, eh?" Cicero teased. Serana glared realizing he knew what would happen. "You do know your kind can drink and eat like normal mortals," Cicero informed. "I've seen it back when I was in Cyrodiil, he was the largest bloodsucker I've ever seen! So round, so jolly!" he added.

"Let me guess he died eating to death?" Serana asked.

"No... he drank himself into a drunken stupor, fell asleep outside the sun came and he roasted to death," he said simply. Serana turned her head slowly and stared at him seriously. It was an odd moment, he actually sounded a bit sad, a bit coherent, and yet still completely insane. Serana stared straight ahead. It was actually hilarious. Jonna started laughing from behind the counter. Serana stared up at her.

"You're face," she said in between her laughter. "You should of seen your expression," she said as covered her mouth. Serana stared straight ahead before letting out a light laugh. Serana took another drink a long drink. It burnt all the way down and she made another face expression, which Jonna thought funny as well. Serana sighed and stood up.

"Alright say your good byes," Serana said to Cicero who was picking his teeth with the end of a crab leg.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because I said so," Serana said seriously.

"No bring back happy Serana first, she's nice!" he said childishly. Serana turned around and started to make her way outside. She raised her hood and stopped.

"Thank you for your hospitality," she said before stepping out. Serana took a deep breath then exhaled the day was passing and night time would be upon them soon. She started making her way toward the bridge. A shimmer of hope dawned upon her, perhaps he will stay at the inn and follow her no more.

"WAIT!" she heard him yell as he ran toward her.

Perhaps not.

"Wait for Cicero!" he said happily as he caught up and skipped his last steps toward her. Serana stopped and glared. "Night is hasting and yet you want to travel?!" he asked shocked.

"We must go," she spoke simply.

"Why?" he asked curiously as he followed.

"Because... I don't belong here," she answered.

"You may not but not certainly I!" he said pompously.

" _We_ don't belong here," Serana corrected. Cicero giggled devilishly somehow he knew what she meant.


	7. Dragonbridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add that I decided to boost Serana's abilities a bit. Similar to Queen of the Damned mod. If you don't use mods or haven't heard of it, just go check it out. I tried to keep this as in game as possible but I always felt that the vampires can do so much more than the capabilities of gaming can convey today. So I'm going literature on them. Anyways happy reading.

****

 

Night was falling yet Serana was determined to keep her promise to leave Morthal. She wandered out back into the swamps that they once came from. Cicero for once was keen to keep quiet, perhaps he wasn't too fond of the swamps after all.

"Squish," he peeped out.

Perhaps not. Serana paused looking around she was lost and even though she was fond of the swamps, she was determined to make it out of there before nightfall. They continued to wander around, if she continued going in one direction she would eventually find a way out.

"Why is the road so hard to find?" Serana let out frustrated.

"Oh... he he, hear that mother? I think the fancy shmancy bloodsucker is lost," he said to himself. They continued on their journey ignoring the few mudcrabs that warned them of their presence.

"Do you see that a road!" Serana said all too excitedly as she started jogging towards the road. Cicero followed quickly after as they both were excited to be out of the marsh. "Finally," Serana heaved as she began cleaning her boots. Cicero began to dance in excitement as he brought out his dagger and too started cleaning the mud that covered his boots. The sun was clearly over the mountain and sky had darken in orange and purple hues.

"Let's go," Serana started again.

"Alrighty...but I must ask, where are we going?" Cicero asked as he caught up.

"To Falkreath remember," she said a bit irritated.

"Ah," Cicero let out as he laughed. They followed the road south, or what at they least thought it was south. Soon they ran into group a of Imperial Soliders that were near a crossroads.

"Stand aside citizen," a solider warned.

"Stand aside citizen," Cicero mocked. Serana turned around immediately her eyes glaring.

"What did you say?" the solider asked pulling out his sword.

"Oh say what?" Cicero asked.

"Please don't mind the jester," Serana interrupted throwing her arms out holding Cicero back.

"Look at those eyes! Are they glowing?" another solider asked. Serana dunked darkness was falling and her eyes were giving her status away.

"Ohhh yes... they are glowing aren't they?" Cicero said dunking trying to get a better look at her eyes grinning.

"I think we better keep moving," one solider leaned in and whispered to the other. "-this is Dawnguard business," he continued. The solider narrowed his eyes and placed his sword away.

"Move along," he said and with that they parted ways. They continued down the road as night fell and soon they ran into a bandit camp, that situated on a road. Serana sighed as she looked around and dunked.

"Maybe we could go around or..." she paused.

"Or?" Cicero said pulling out his dagger grinning. Serana eyed him with a slight smirk.

"-or we can do that," she with a nod. "Though I have no idea how skilled they are," she added. "By the looks of it they're not Forsworn..." she said narrowing her eyes. Serana hated to admit it but she wasn't looking forward to Forsworn, they were skilled in both magic and fighting. There numbers is what frightened her the most.

She crouched, her golden eyes-narrowing as she used her Vampiric Sight. "They are 8 of them that I can detect," she whispered over her shoulder, though she wasn't sure he was next to her or not. It didn't matter she knew he had blood on his mind and for some odd reason so did she. She carefully crept closer towards the camp. She had no idea where Cicero was at the moment, she could see and smell other humans but his scent was too feint, as if he was gone. She shook her head as an arrow suddenly landed next to her. Her eyes widen looking up.

"Stay back! I see you!" A bandit warned.

Serana clenched her jaw as she knew the battle had begun. She ran passed the bridge towards the rest of the camp. Another bandit was there heading toward her, his sword out. Serana immediately started to use Ice Spikes as the Nord bandit raged at her until he was close enough to drain. She dodged his sword easily as she grabbed him, her claws out, she reached for his neck and brought it towards her, quickly she sunk her teeth into him, drinking as fast as she can. Until she felt a sting on her arm. She pulled the bandit away from her glancing at the arrow on her right arm. She quickly snapped the Nords neck before yanking the arrow out of her arm. Serana immediately shot up lightning at the archer, before finishing her off with an Ice Spike. Her wounds immediately started to heal.

"Not bad! But I guarantee you I will not be that easy!" the bandit chief orc warned as he banged his shield. Serana sighed. They always had shields, they always had the best armor, and always were stronger.

The armored bandit came after her as she stepped back throwing chain lightning at him. This seemed to stung and hurt the metal clad guard but he was resilient, he was a true orc. He swayed for a moment before growling, running at her once more. Serana tried her best to drain from him but his armor was was strong but slow. She managed to take out her dagger and defend the attack with her own. She staggered as he came at her again. She took a sidestep as she tried to attack through his armor. He was moving too much, he attacked her again, knocking the dagger out of her hand this time.

"Shit," she swore as she threw an Ice Spike and pushed him back. She tried again and he took another step back. He was tiring, his stamina surely had to been drained by now. She smirked against her own accord thinking she had the upper hand. Though suddenly as if he had drank a potion his stamina had been renewed. He came after her and shot lightning at him as she continued to step back. "Die already!" Serana yelled as she was against a mountains ledge. She threw another Ice Spike at him, he took it as he raised his sword about to give her one powerful attack when suddenly he stopped in his place. Her eyes widen as she gasped, confused. The orc's sword lowered as his arms fell, he dropped his heavy sword and tried to reach toward the back of his neck though, blood came out of his mouth and he fell to the floor, slowly dying, gasping for breath. Cicero retrieved his dagger wiping it off his clothes quickly.

"Ta-da!" he said as he sheathed his dagger, before taking a bow. Serana's eyes widen before narrowing with rage.

"Where were you?!" she suddenly asked. Cicero started to chuckle immediately.

"What do you mean? Cicero was here the whole time...helping you!" he defended. "I even took out bandit chief for you...see?!" he pointed toward the orc still slowly dying. Serana's anger subsided as she saw the orc near death. It was a dishonorable death. It wasn't a way a true orc warrior should of died. Though he was a dishonorable orc, perhaps, this was what he deserved.

Serana looked up once more, eyes glowing ignoring Cicero's cheer dance. The other bandits were dead. He had somehow managed to kill the other half if not more, faster than _her_? Somehow this insulted her but maybe it didn't matter, he probably didn't care for things like a kill count. It's not like she was some cold hearted murderer, perhaps. She inhaled looking away for a moment.

"You did well," she finally admitted.

"Well?!" Cicero snapped insulted, crossing his arms. "I did stupendous! Night Mother would have been proud!" he defended. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, fancy shmancy vampire, too old and rusty, eh?" he teased. Serana clenched her fist as she stomped past him.

"I am ageless," she defended as she began to search the bodies for gold and other useful items. "I am not old," she muttered to herself. They both silently cleaned up the camp. She started to head back towards the road when she heard a yawn.

"Can we just..." Cicero started.

"What?" she asked a bit too irritable.

"Can we just stop and rest for itsy-bitsy-tiny bit?" he asked muffling another yawn. He sat on a bed inside the little shack. Serana rolled her eyes, she just fed, she was wide awake.

"I'm not tired," she said simply.

"Yes but-"

"But what?" she asked crossing her arms as she stood in front of him. "Oh I see, tired?" she asked feeling a bit smug about it. "I thought an assassin such as yourself, would be able to stay up all night," she teased. He grind his teeth staying silent as glanced back up at her before laying down.

"Good night," he said. Serana walked out of the small shack frustrated as she looked up at the bright night sky. It was, beautiful, even being alive for hundreds of years, and yet the sky did not fail to ease her frustrations. She made her way towards a campfire and sat there admiring the night sky hearing the sounds of owls hooting. The night was her time though perhaps this night she can just admire it. Eventually she crawled into the leather tent and fell asleep.

The next morning Serana woke up to the smell of rabbit haunch and annoying loud chewing. She lazily got up and crawled out of the tent. She wasn't surprised to see Cicero chewing on a rabbit leg, ripping the meat off the bone like a wolf did to it's prey. She perked a brow and made her way to the wooden log opposite of him. She propped her head, elbow on her knee and placed her chin on her palm, just watching him eat abnormally loud. He did not say nothing, he clearly enjoyed his meal.

"Are you done?" she finally asked as he tossed a bone over his shoulder and burped. He gave a out a lopsided grin as he perked a brow.

"Nothing like a good breakfast after a nightly massacre," he said standing up stretching. Serana stood up and stretched as well.

"Good let's get moving," she said as she made her way back on the path. Following it for a short while. The morning sun, pretty as it visually was, irritated her the most, right in her face, refreshing and new. It blinded her as she just concentrated on staring on the ground. Her hood blocking out most of the sun from her eyes. She could hear him giggling, "What is it?" she suddenly asked.

"He he heh, why don't you look for yourself," he said trying hard not laugh out loud. Serana walked off toward the side and hid under the shadow of a tree. She slowly raised her head off the ground and looked around. She inhaled deeply, trying hard to push away the anger.

"Dragonbridge!" she said in shock and anger.

"Ah-ha-ha ha-he ohhh," he laughed out loud holding his belly. _Why did think this was funny?_ She turned to look at him, eyes glaring.

"You knew about this?!" she asked irritated.

"Perhaps," he said shuffling is foot. She wasn't sure if he did or just answered to irritate her more. She turned around and starting walking the other way. Once again she can hear Cicero snickering behind her back.


	8. We Forsworn the Coming of Coldharbour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I've been playing Skyrim again and yes I'm am motivated once again to write. Yay. I kind of know where I'm going with this story. Action, Adventure, Drama, Friendship with a sprinkle of Crack (insert Salt Bae Meme Here). Let's face it look at the main two protagonist here. So yeah I'm going for a Dramedy? Anyways I better start writing, enjoy.

 

Serana and Cicero weren't exactly on talking terms as they made their way back from Dragonbridge. They steadily traveled along the path keeping a steady distance from one another. Every once in a while Serana would look back whenever Cicero made a comment or a snicker. She rolled her eyes, he really was loud. How someone so talkative could actually be so good at stealth was beyond her. They were traveling along the path when in the distance she could see a Thalmor entourage. Serana stopped, releasing a loud exhale. Cicero casually made his way towards her side.

"Stopping?" he asked simply as he looked at her.

"Thalmor…" she answered simply.

"He he… not fond of the elves are we?" he asked. Serana gave a shrug.

"Not too overtly, I just don't want to deal with their snooty remarks at the moment," she said as she began traveling off the path, Cicero cheerfully followed after. They traveled through the hills and mountains occasionally running into the stray Sabre Tooth Tiger. After a while it was apparent that she had become lost.

"What's wrong? Why are we stopping?" Cicero asked as he wiped his forehead from sweat since they had just climbed a steep hill.

"I don't…remember this place," she finally admitted. "Though I feel like we're not alone like we're being watched," Serana said looking around placing her hand above her eyes blocking the bright sun.

"Lost are we?" he teased. "No matter, Cicero will lead the way!" he said proudly as he began walking down the hill as they headed towards a stream.

"Are you sure you know where you going?" Serana asked following after him, slightly defeated.

"Oh yes… Cicero faintly remembers traveling through here with the Listener," he admitted.

"Faintly?" Serana asked a bit skeptical.

"Cicero at least knows where we are at! We are in the Reach! We are close to Markarth…I'm…sure of it," he ended deviously. Serana's eyes widen he sounded like he was quite confident. They followed the stream and battled some Mudcrabs in which Cicero later took apart for their legs. They passed a Dwermer ruin and what looked like Nord Burial ground. Serana took a good look at the place soaking in the sites just in case she had to ever make her way back here again.

"Maybe we should find a path or something," Serana suggested as she looked around. She was getting hot being under her thick leather hood.

"Do not worry fancy schmancy blood sucker, we are close to Markarth. That I'm quite sure of," he said strongly. Serana rolled her eyes, wondering if he had ever called her by first name. Soon they came across a path that split into two ways. One followed the stream and the other towards a mountain.

"Now what?" Serana asked placing her hands on her hips. Cicero stood there calmly placing his hand under his chin seemingly thinking it over.

"I think we should head this way!" Cicero said pointing towards the left path.

"I don't know… I mean I think we should continue to follow the river," Serana spoke. "I'm sure this will lead to Markarth, if we find Markarth we can get back on the road," Serana countered.

"Cicero is sure the road is to the left," he said crossing his arms. "Can you not see the streams become more rapid… more…dangerous, more fun! Fun for fish and crabbies… but no… no fun for poor Cicero and fancy schmacny blood sucker! Oh no the road is this way I'm sure of it!" he said following the path towards his left. Serana shook her head and headed to the path straight ahead. She followed the streams that did become faster and too much of her dismay the path split off once again.

"Great!" she let out frustrated as she pulled out her map and tried to figure out where she was at. She looked at her surroundings. "I think we're here… did we past Karthwasten? I don't remember seeing it," she told herself out loud. There was nothing but the sounds of water running and mist air about. Suddenly Serana realized she was alone. "I think we're close to…Markarth," but nothing but silence returned. She paused and sighed. "Crap," she let out simply. She put her map down and folded it up as it was getting wet with all the mist around her. She stood there silently thinking to herself. _Now what? I'm finally alone and a part of me feels relieved but another part of me feels…guilty. It's his fault! He should have listened to me! I'm the leader of this party. Even though he was leading temporarily. What if he's in trouble? How close is the Dragonborn to Cicero anyways? I mean if he did end up lost or dead? Would the Dragonborn care? Would she believe her?_ The truth was she didn't want the Dragonborm to be upset at her and even perhaps the Dark Brotherhood. He was their Keeper after all. Serana let out loud sigh as she dropped her head.

Serana turned around and followed the path back where she came from until she reached the path Cicero took. All the while she kept telling herself that she was doing this for the Dragonborn and she didn't want bad blood with the Dark Brotherhood either. She kept those thoughts in the back of her mind as she started to head up towards the path. Until she could smell it… blood. She quietly crept towards what looked like some leather tents and a fire. Though all was quiet, only the sound of fire crackling could be heard. She walked up towards a body that laid on the floor and examined it. Forsworn, she frowned. She took a closer look at the body, nothing useful, dead. She looked around and noticed another dead body nearby. She swallowed as she heard a sound of a goat nearby. She looked up using her vampiric sight but it was still bright out and it made it harder for her to detect anything. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the mountain goat come out of a cave followed by a person. She took a step back when she heard it. The sound of a bow being pulled back near her left ear. Serana turned her head about to strike, when suddenly, she was pulled back, a dagger by her neck.

"Another visitor?" the Forsworn Looter said as he walked out of the cave.

"Yes…this one is different," the Forsworn Ravager said as she pulled off Serana's hood and exposed her to the light. Luckily the sun was starting to set and was behind the mountain. The looter gasped.

"Her eyes…her skin, so pale," he noticed.

"Maybe she's undead," the Archer to Serana's left spoke.

"Perhaps," the Ravager said. "If she's anything like the other one she might be dangerous," she said. Immediately Serana grimaced as she contained a growl. _Cicero_. He probably got captured too and though she would like to tell him off, she couldn't afford to lose her cool at the moment. The archer by her side put down her bow and suddenly pulled her hands towards her back and tied her hands together, along with taking away her weapons.

"Let's take her back inside," the Looter suggested. The three Forsworn escorted Serana inside a cave where more Forsworn were located. Steadily they escorted her through the cave passing what looked like a bloodied altar table. A worried thought came to her, _is Cicero even alive_? _What if he was sacrificed already?_ They led her up some stone steps then towards an unlocked iron door. Serana swallowed as they stepped outside, she saw a wide open space and a large set of steps. The sun's orange hues warming the side of her face. It would have been a beautiful view if it didn't bother her skin too much, that and the fact she was bound. She walked up the large set of stairs and then another large set of stairs slowly passing by the stares of other Forsworn that walked passed. They soon continued to led her up a mountain where there was a number of tents and a large stone dinner table. They led her towards one of the tents and shoved her forward.

"You won't get away with this!" Serana threatened as they forced her in.

"Yeah you and what army?" the female archer laughed as she walked away. Two Forsworn guards suddenly walked up the tent and kept guard.

"Another one?" one of the guards spoke.

"Yeah, weird," the other guard agreed. Serana looked around the tent as she started to pace, looking for anything useful, however there was nothing but a fur on the ground. Frustrated she fell to her knees and tried to concentrate on loosening the bounds. They were tightly wrapped a few times around her wrists the rope was apparently thick and it irritated her skin as she tried pulling her arms out. After a few minutes she became frustrated and growled. She took a few deep breaths as she tried calming herself. All the while she kept trying to loosen her bounds. She tried to think things through. Her best option was to wait for night fall, which was soon. There was also a large number of Forsworn that she either had to fight or sneak past. There was also the fact that if Cicero could still be alive, what she was going to do about it? Could she do anything about it?

The two guards that watched over her weren't keen on talking, however the whole camp was. She sat there as one guard faced her and the other paced around her tent. She glared at the guard facing her threateningly, as she listened to whatever conversation she could pick up.

"I'm pretty sure she's a vampire," one female said.

"Probably," another female said.

"I wonder if they were together. Their outfits, black and red, you think they're Dark Brotherhood?" a guy spoke.

"Both? I don't know maybe…it makes sense," a female replied.

"I doubt they'll join us, I bet we're just going to kill them," a guy said.

_Them? He's still alive then._ Serana's mouth twitched.

"What a waste," a female replied.

"I heard the Hagraven from Hagrock is looking for Vampire blood, maybe even a heart," a male replied. Serana shook her head frustrated. This was not how she planned on dying. She stood up and started to pace.

"Calm down, you're making me sick," the guard spoke out.

"Good," Serana snapped back bitterly. Soon an hour passed and the Ravager female came back.

"Our leader wants to talk to you," the Ravager said. The guards suddenly walked in and forced Serana out, each guard had a hand on one of her shoulders. They walked her passed some more tents then to another set of stairs where a Forsworn Briarheart and Shaman waited. Then she saw him, Cicero, also bound and on his knees, he looked a bit roughed up. She smirked, good this was his fault they were in this predicament.

"What's this!? Oh hoo hoo, did you come back for dear old Cicero?" he asked out loud as they led Serana towards a clean alter table.

"Shut up!" the Briarheart demanded. They led Serana towards the table, the Shaman circled around her and the table, smiling.

"Yes…" the female Shaman breathed out.

"I think we should kill Cicero first… he talks too much," the Briarheart started.

"Patience," the Shaman demanded. "It's a pity we have to do this, the Forsworn could use some skilled warriors such as yourselves," the Shaman started. Serana looked down, not sure what to do or how to answer the following questions.

"If you want Cicero to kill someone then you must perform the Black Sacrament and contact the Night Mother first," he said simply.

"Night Mother?" a guard by Serana repeated in shock.

"So it is true you are Dark Brotherhood. What brings the Dark Brotherhood all the way out in the Reach?" the Shaman asked.

"We are searching for our Listener!" Cicero answered.

"Listener?" the Shaman asked confused.

"Oh yes! Without a Listener…." he suddenly paused. "Oh why should Cicero have to explain himself, obviously you scary Forsworn know nothing about the Dark Brotherhood, no, such an insult to our Mother," he said looking away.

"So you came here searching for your fellow Brotherhood member," the Shaman figured out crossing her arms. "This Listener must be important," she added with an air of pride. "Though we may know little about the workings of the Dark Brotherhood, we know enough to know you won't kill for us at least not for too long, you'll try to escape and we can't have that," the Shaman said looking back at Serana.

"If you kill us, you'll have the Dark Brotherhood after you!" Serana finally spoke up.

"Hmph, says the glowy eyed blood sucker, you're not even-"

"SHUT UP!" both Serana and the Shaman said at the same time.

"You two obviously don't get along well," the Shaman said with a smirk. "Pity," she added walking closer to Serana.

"Look, if you kill us you will definitely have the Dark Brotherhood after you guys, you will die!" Serana warned.

"If we kill you how would they know?" the Shaman interjected.

"The Night Mother knows all! Oh she will know the Listener will know…" Cicero finished through gritted teeth.

"He's right the Night Mother will tell the Listener," Serana added.

"But you said it yourself, the Listener has gone missing," she countered her voice serpentine. Serana was silent.

"She may be missing now but I guarantee she is not dead, the Listener is also the chosen one, the Listener is also Dragonborn," Serana added.

"She? Dragonborn?" the Shaman stopped suddenly and looked at the Briaheart.

"Dragonborn! I heard the Dragonborn is dangerous, can take out a Dragon all by himself!" one of Forsworn guards said.

"Herself," the Shaman corrected.

"If they are telling the truth… if they are friends of the Dragonborn…maybe we should-" the Briarheart started.

" _If_ the Dragonborn returns or ever finds out, she'll have two less friends to help her out," the Shaman cut off the Briarheart.

"We need to increase security, Kaich, go make sure the surrounding areas are on high patrol!" the Ravager that captured Serana spoke suddenly. One of the guards that was near Serana nodded and left.

"We need to get this over with," the Shaman said as she nodded toward the Ravager and signaled towards her. The Ravager suddenly pulled out a glass dagger and pulled Serana on the altar table.

"Stop!" Serana yelled as she struggled and suddenly a dark chuckle interrupted them.

"He he he," Cicero let out with a wide grin across his face, his chest bouncing as he continued to chuckle.

"What's up with him?" one of guards spoke.

"Ignore him, he's mad," the Shaman said looking at Cicero wearily.

"Oh hoo hoo, Cicero… mad? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, you Forsworn say such silly things, I swear! Oh ho ho," Cicero let out.

"Just continue, the Hagraven wants vampire blood and a heart," the Shaman spoke.

"Wait! Oh Cicero has a secret! It's a good one about the Listener and Vampire! Oh so juicy come closer, we wouldn't want the blood sucker to hear," he said.

"Cicero you idiot!" Serana warned. The briarheart took a few steps closer.

"What is it fool?" he asked.

"Come closer," Cicero jested and the Briarheart took a few step closer as Cicero started to mumble.

"What was that?" the Briarheart asked getting a little closer.

"Closer….yes closer," Cicero demanded.

"Don't listen to him, he's stalling," the Ravager warned.

"Closer…" Cicero hissed as the Briaheart bent on one knee and leaned in close. "That's it…" Cicero looked at the Shaman and Serana before leaning and whispering into the Briahearts ear. "Cicero...his hands….they're free," he squeaked and suddenly he threw his right arm forward and plucked out the Briaheart's heart. The Briarheart suddenly gasped as he raised his hand towards his chest and fell towards his side, dead. Cicero stood up taking the Briaheart's weapons.

Serana's eyes widen in shock when she saw Cicero hold up Forsworn axe and sword in each hand.

"Kill him!" the Shaman yelled. Serana pulled away wanting to help and get away when suddenly she felt it. The stinging pain across her neck. Her jaw dropped as she let out a gurgled gasp as she looked down to see the blood spill down across her chest. Her vision blurred as she suddenly felt weak, it was as if time slowed down as she felt herself fall upon the altar table.

"Now you've done it!" she heard Cicero yell as he started battling the guard and the Shaman. His voice and other sounds were fading like an echo.

"Victory for the argh!" the Ravager yelled out before being struck.

"If anyone is going to kill the fancy schmancy vampire it was going to be ME!" Cicero yelled as the sounds of weapons and magic could be heard. She knew she was near death as she could feel her vampiric body trying to heal its self her hands still bound. The sounds of fighting slowly faded into the background and all she could hear was the sound of her breath, gasping for air. She blinked slowly as she looked up and saw the night sky filled with stars, a few grey clouds hovering above.

_I'm…dying… after all these years. How silly, what a pathetic way to go._

" _You are not dead yet."_

A deep and raspy voice suddenly spoke, she wasn't sure if it was in her head or not. " _You are one of the few daughters of Coldharbor left in this realm."_ The voice spoke again. It sounded like her father or Molag Bal, she couldn't tell who it was. " _You are no ordinary child of the night. You are my flesh, you are my gift, you are the drop of blood upon thy brow, raise my child and fight. Raise and drink from the flesh of your enemies…_ "

_What? Who…how?_

"Hu-How?" Serana uttered.

" _Use your gifts, you are of pureblood, awaken my child and go feed."_

Suddenly she felt a warm liquid splattered across her face. Blood, but not hers someone else's blood. Serana blinked as she felt another splatter of blood splash across her pale face. Then a strange hunger, anger, and strength came to her. She became apparent of her surroundings as she suddenly sat up from the table slightly dizzy as she looked around. It took a few seconds to register her surroundings, Cicero had just killed the guard and the Ravager, he looked a bit tired and weary as he battled the Shaman who was using frost against him. She stepped back as Cicero suddenly charged at her, she was not aware Serana was awake as she kept stepping closer towards her. An anger rose when Serana suddenly leaped off the table and bit into the Shaman's neck, her hands still bound, like a bat or ravaged dog. The Shaman gasped in shock as her legs suddenly shook and she tried to pull Serana away but she was already losing strength as she fell to her knees and yet Serana held on, sucking the sanguine liquid, sucking the life force of her enemy that would have seen her dead.

Cicero suddenly smirked and released a devious chuckle as he let his guard down, letting his arms rest as he sneered at the scene delighted.

"Alive! Oh so very much alive," Cicero let out as Serana stood up trying to wipe the blood that fell down her chin with her shoulder.

"Very much so," Serana agreed as she walked up toward Cicero. "Free me!" she demanded as three more Forsworn made their way at them. An archer started shooting at them as Cicero used his axe to hastily slice through the binds. "Any day now!" Serana warned as they both dodged an arrow.

"There free at last!" Cicero said as he tried handing her a weapon. Serana glanced at it before looking at her hands, her strength renew, her nails sharp like claws. As she turned and resurrected the Shaman whose body she drained. She admired her hands once more, knowledge suddenly flooding into her, as she remembered the books and tombs she read at the Mages College. Her left hand glowed green as she suddenly shot out toward the Archer who turned still and fell to his side, his stiff body sliding down the steps.

"Oh ha ha how delightful!" Cicero thought as he rushed towards the two other Forsworn in which the resurrected Shaman was already sending Ice Storms toward them.

_You are a Vampire Lord…fight like one._

She heard the voice again. Serana looked around confused before another archer came at them. The shaman and Cicero were being pushed back. Though they had managed to defeat another Forsworn. Serana suddenly started making her way toward the battle. While memories of her father flickered in her mind. The powers he had, the powers she had. When suddenly she heard it the squeak of bats along with their flapping wings, surrounding her, protecting her as they circled around her, empowering her, feeding her. She wanted to stop in amazement but the sound of Cicero getting hurt caused her to pay attention. She made her way towards the steps. The archer had once again regained movement and stood up shooting at them once more. Serana shot at him again and paralyzed him once more. She smirked as she started draining the Forsworn Cicero was battling. When the Shaman turned to ash, her time had expired. The other Forsworn she was draining fell as well drained of life. Cicero heaved.

"Forsworn weapons are much heavier, making Cicero hungry," he complained as Serana resurrected another Forsworn warrior.

"We just need to escape," Serana reassured. "Come follow me," she said heading down the steps. Cicero stopped to let her pass, just barely realizing the bats that surrounded her.

"Hmph," he let out as he started to follow after but then the archer started moving once more. Cicero made a dash toward the archer and started hitting him as he stirred, slicing off his head with the Forsworn axe. "Let the heads roll!" he yelled out as Serana and her resurrected Forsworn headed toward the five more Forsworn that headed towards them.

"So many Forsworn… all ready to die!" Serana yelled as she paralyzed one of them to even out the battlefield.

"Vampire! Kill her first!" one of them yelled as they surrounded Serana. Though the closer they got, the more her bat cloak fed off them. She drained one of them as another was being distracted by her Undead companion. Though they all rounded on him and he soon fell turning to ash. Three of them surrounded on Serana as the paralyzed man started stirring. Serana stepped back as they rushed at her. She dodged most of the oncoming attacks as she drained them with her cloak and magic. Finally one started backing off.

"I'm defeated," one said falling to his knee. Cicero was now dealing with two Forsworn of his own. One of the Forsworn rushed at her, Serana side stepped, before suddenly swiping at the warrior, biting down at him, taking a strong drink as she stared at the female who paused in shock before gaining the courage to attack once more. Serana snapped the man's neck before tossing him aside, getting hit in the chest with the female's jagged Forsworn sword.

Meanwhile Cicero managed to block with the Forsworn axe and sword he held onto in each hand. He stepped back blocking both their attacks. He kicked the archer back as he was the slowest of the attackers and least skilled with his weapon. The archer fell back, Cicero swiped at him before suddenly rounding at the other Ravager who was also dual wielding. The Ravager stepped back blocking most of Cicero's attacks but it became apparent that he had been sliced on the hands. Cicero heard the Archer yell before rushing at him. Cicero stepped back and twirled.

"Ha Ha too slow," Cicero taunted. He suddenly swiped with his axe and stabbed into the Archer's back, killing him as his jagged sword pierced through his torso. Cicero grimaced as he tried to quickly pull the sword back out but as soon as he yanked it he got swiped on his left shoulder and kicked back. "Naughty Forsworn, Cicero will have to teach you a lesson," he said shaking off of the wound. "Die!" he yelled as he charged at the Ravager.

Serana had managed to paralyze both of the Forsworn she was still facing. She looked up to see if Cicero needed her help, she shot out missing the Ravager barely before hitting him the second time. Paralyzing the Ravager, giving Cicero enough time to spin around and cut the Ravager's head off. Blood splattered across Cicero's brows as he wiped it off quickly with the back of his gloved hands. He turned to notice Serana feasting on the female Forsworn Forager, her eyes glowing fiercely, as she eyed Cicero for a moment before focusing on the stirring Forsworn looter who was now sitting up. Serana suddenly let go of the drained Forager and hopped onto Looter, draining him as well.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, so savage, so feral, you have become," Cicero noted as he made his way towards Serana who drank from the last Forsworn Looter before looking up and letting go. She gasped for air before wiping the blood that ran off from the side of her mouth. "You're such a messy eater, you," he teased as Serana stood up. The swarm of bats suddenly scattered off as she breathed heavily.

"Let's go, quick, before more come," Serana let out before turning and running towards the side of the mountain. Cicero following after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh that's right, I said I was going to upgrade Serana didn't I in the last chapter, I mentioned I was going to have her more like the Queen of the Damned mod. Nice mod by the way a little over powered but so much more useful. Anyways I will still have her use some of her old powers, but when in certain battles, Serana will have more prowess worthy of a daughter of Coldharbour.


	9. Markarth

 

Cicero and Serana had managed to haphazardly escape the Forsworn camp. The only light that guided them was from the moons and soft glow of the clouds from the sky. They made it back to the stream in which Serana had a general idea of where they were going.

"We need get away from the Forsworn, we need to recover from the attack, we're headed towards Markarth," Serana revealed as they hugged the streams they knew that would lead them to the Dwermer city. It was odd, she wasn't used to Cicero being so silent. It was a bit unnerving. "How are your wounds?" she suddenly stopped to ask. Cicero just smiled as he kept walking.

"Cicero will live," he replied simply. She watched as he steadily stepped passed her. She could smell blood, that's all she could smell, it was overwhelming, she wasn't hungry she was full. The fact that the blood was so overpowering irritated Serana. It reminded her of how full she was, it reminded her what she did, what she became. Serana stayed quiet as well, her mind couldn't help but to wander towards the voice she heard earlier. Who was it? Was it her father? Was it Molag Bal? Where the Gods really watching her or them? Maybe it was just all in her head? Maybe it was her subconscious trying to motivate her to live, because she was so near a final death. Maybe this was why Cicero stayed quiet? Maybe he was afraid of her now. Now that she was much more powerful than the average vampire or maybe he was just actually tired.

She might as well enjoy the silence while it lasted, she thought. Soon they could see the river open up and maybe even a bridge in a distance. Serana smiled as they headed toward the stone bridge.

"Oh Markarth! Sweet stony Markarth, Cicero is in much need of you and your food and your beds, and perhaps warm mead to warm my belly," he said happily as he quickened his pace. Serana smiled, she was glad he was okay. Then she grimaced if he had only listened to her about following the stream they wouldn't have been in that Forsworn mess in the first place. At the time she wanted the chew his head off but now she was too tired and glad that they made it out alive. Serana sighed as they made to the road and headed toward the lit path to Markarth. She pulled her hood on as they neared the old Dwermer city, guards could be seen patrolling the distance. They calmly made it toward the huge doors of the hold and were stopped by some guards.

"Hold it!" a guard warned. "Why are you guys out so late?" a guard asked.

"We're just travelers passing by," Serana said not wanting to look up at the guard for she knew her eyes were a giveaway. "We were attacked by some Forsworn, they delayed us, please I beg you let us pass," Serana pleaded her best innocent plea. She glanced at Cicero who just muffled a snicker as he smiled. The guard looked to his fellow guard and nodded.

"You are lucky to even be alive, Forsworn are dangerous folks," the guard warned.

"Tell me about it," Serana let out.

"Alright, you know the rules, break any laws and you'll be arrested. It's late everything is closed but the Silver-Blood Inn. I recommend you head there first," the other guard said as they allowed them to pass.

"Oh yes but of courses," Cicero said as he walked up to the door and opened it.

They walked passed the bronze doors of Markarth and inspected the quiet city, the soft lights glowing lighting up the inn that was just a few feet away. They headed towards the Inn and entered, the atmosphere was that of a typical inn, much livelier and full of patrons unlike the one in Morthal. Serana wanted to take off her hood but she was paranoid of the thought that someone might question her state. So she decided to keep it on. Cicero immediately made it to the bar and made himself at home. He pulled out some coin and tossed it on the bar.

"Cicero needs a sweet roll or a carrot," he mumbled to himself wearily. Serana casually made her way to the bar, a couple of seats away from Cicero and sat down.

"Look alive Kleppr, we have guest!" an older lady yelled.

"Yeah yeah…" Kleppr replied as he made his way towards Cicero. "What'll be lad?" he asked.

"Do you have any sweet rolls by any chance?" Cicero asked too enthusiastically as he placed an arm on the bar and leaned in. Kleppr nodded.

"You can have our last one, it's a bit hard mind you," he added.

"Oh Cicero doesn't mind!" he said happily. "What else do you have?" he asked.

"Well we have some bread…which is also a bit hard and some cooked salmon, fresh,"

"Any carrots?" Cicero asked slyly. Kleppr's face went blank.

"I'm not sure, most patrons don't ask for carrots usually," he said simply. "Frabbi! Do we have any carrots?!" he asked yelling across the room as she served a customer near the huge fireplace.

"I don't know, why?" she asked loudly back.

"This here fellow, wants some carrots," Kleppr said in shock.

"We'll get some in the morning!" she yelled back.

"You heard the lady, want anything else?" he asked.

"Just bring me something good to drink," Cicero said and slid the coins towards the Inn keep. Kleppr nodded.

"How about you? Want anything?" Kleppr suddenly asked as he looked at Serana. She looked around confused.

"Oh…no thanks…just a room please…for two," she added.

"Oh are you a couple?" he asked.

"No!" Serana let out suddenly. "We're just travel companions, if not how about two rooms instead," she said handing out twenty gold.

"I'll ask Frabbi and Hroki to see what they can do," he said and took the coin. After a while he handed Cicero his bread, salmon steak, ale and sweet roll. It didn't take long before he started digging in.

"We have two rooms ready for you," Hroki said to Serana suddenly.

"Thank you," Serana thanked simply.

"You aren't from around here are you? Aren't you hungry? You're friend certainly is," Hroki said looking at Cicero as he stuffed his face with Salmon and took a long drink from his ale.

"Ahhhhh!" he breathed out happily.

"Yeah… I'm not hungry," Serana said simply.

"Alright then, enjoy your night," Hroki said and walked away. Serana watched as Cicero stuffed his face, apparently saving his sweet roll for last. Serana got up and made her way near the fireplace in which she sat there.

"Nice night," a blonde nord man suddenly spoke.

"Yeah… I suppose so," Serana said.

"You look familiar, I think I saw you with the Dragonborn," the man continued.

"You know the Dragonborn?" Serana asked interested.

"Of course she hired me once, went on a few adventures," he said.

"Great… have you seen the Dragonborn by any chance?" Serana suddenly asked.

"Can't say I have," he said sadly. Serana sighed as she looked into the fire.

"No one has," she said simply.

"Don't worry she'll show up, she is after all Dragonborn," he said.

"Yeah I know," Serana agreed. Cicero suddenly walked up towards the Bard, holding onto his sweet roll.

"Play, Cicero a song," Cicero requested as he tossed him a coin. The bard caught it and cleared his throat. The older bard started playing Ragnar the Red as Cicero started to dance along with it.

"Oh this one is a favorite of mines… yes, Ragnar the Red. He he ho ho," he cheered before taking a bite of his sweet roll.

"Strange fella, that one," the man said.

"Yes, he is," Serana agreed.

"Friend of yours," he asked suddenly. This was the second time she was asked if Cicero was a friend. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I don't know…maybe, we're traveling companions," she stated simply.

"I know what you mean don't want to become too attached, just like we mercenaries," he added simply. Serana smiled, she noticed this guy had a soothing voice. She thought about the whole idea of becoming attached to someone. It was impossible, well maybe not impossible just not ideal. She was a vampire, immortal unlike her companions who were mortal. Even the Dragonborn has to grow old and die one day, considering the Dragonborn was mortal, of course. She could fix that, she could make the Dragonborn like her, she has offered her before. Though until then she had to accept the fact that her friend will grow old and die.

"What's wrong? You look sad," the guy asked.

"No…I mean it's nothing," Serana said shaking her head and stood up. "I'm going to bed," she said walking away.

"Good Night… don't let the bed bugs bite… oh who am I kidding, bite… you…ha ha how silly," Cicero said as he took another bite from his sweet roll. Serana had Hreinn show her to her room.

The next morning Serana woke feeling a bit cranky. She sat up and patted the fur on her stone bed. It wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. After all she slept in a stone coffin for hundreds of years. Though she can't imagine mortals wanting to sleep on a stone bed for too long. She wondered why they kept doing so in Markarth. She stretched, throwing her arms up and muffled a yawn. She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose and exhaled. She finally stood up and made her way towards the door, the inn was still dark as most inns were. She used her vampiric sight to look for Cicero and saw through a nearby door that a patron was still sleeping. Knowing Cicero was chatting with the other patrons last night about the adventures he had with the Dragonborm, she figured he wouldn't be awake just yet. She made her way to the end of the hall and opened the door. The loud metal door made Cicero turn to his side, she crossed her arms and inspected his room. It was a much better room than hers. She shook her head and took a few steps forward.

Serana stared down at him patiently as he snored lightly, he was unarmed, she noticed the Forsworn weapons were placed on a table nearby. She hovered closer wanting to play a prank but then thought better of it, she wasn't really sure if someone like Cicero could take a joke. Usually ones who like to dish out never were too keen on being on the other end. She looked away and sighed.

"Cicero wake up," she started simply. He continued to snore as if he heard nothing. "Cicero wake up or am leaving you," still a light snore was heard. Serana rolled her eyes, maybe leaving him here wasn't so bad an idea. After all he's safe, alive, well fed. The idea of taking his weapons and his cash made her smirk. It would be a good payback for the predicament he left her in yesterday. Suddenly Serana carefully took a few steps forward and rolled her fingers, stretching them as she raised her hand towards his coin purse. She smiled feeling like a young girl once again as she slowly crept her hand towards the purse, her fingers inches away from it. When she suddenly placed a hand on it, her hand was suddenly slapped away. Serana stepped back in shock as Cicero let out an annoyed grunt.

"Not now… Night… Mother…" he mumbled. Serana muffled her giggle wondering if Cicero was having some crazy wet dream about his _precious_ Night Mother, since he was constantly musing on about her. She stood up and rolled her head along with her eyes as turned around, perhaps she could wait a few more minutes. She turned and closed the heavy bronze doors behind her, albeit a bit too loudly but it wasn't her fault. She made her way towards the bar and sat there.

"Why good afternoon," Kleppr greeted.

"Good afternoon?" Serana asked.

"Yes just a few minutes passed noon," he said looking at his clock.

"You can't tell it's so dark in here," she said rubbing the side of her face.

"It's always dark in doors," a drunk man said.

"Oh by the way we have those carrots that your friend wanted," Kleppr added. Serana raised her brows and nodded.

"He'll be up soon," Serana simply replied.

"Want anything? Mead, Milk, maybe some bread?" Kleppr offered. Serana shook her head.

"No thanks," she answered. She heard the sound of a loud door opening behind her, Serana tilted her head a bit listening to the sounds of footsteps. A loud yawn, followed by some clicking sounds of the tongue.

"Oh Cicero was having such wonderful dreams!" he announced as he made his way to the bar.

"Yeah, I bet," Serana let out with a small smile.

"Hey you, my wife Frabbi got those carrots you requested," Kleppr said bringing out some carrots.

"Oh goody, Cicero will have seven," he said.

"Seven?!" Serana turned in shock.

"Oh… well you certainly love carrots," he said and turned around taking out seven carrots. Cicero paid his coin and took a loud crunch out of a carrot. He looked quite pleased as he continued to munch on his carrot. Serana sat up and decided to head towards the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" Cicero asked.

"Yes," Serana answered simply. She opened the door and stepped out immediately taken back by the bright sun and yells of nearby merchants. Serana let out a loud hiss as she was thrown off her senses. Cicero stepped out muffling a yawn.

"So bright! I bet it hurts your vampire eyes," he teased looking at Serana readjust her hood.

"It does," she said as she sniffed in the air, blood, fresh blood and dry blood? She noticed the stall with fresh meat, everything looked fresh as she took a few steps towards the merchants. Then she turned to look at Cicero and gasped, his outfit was covered with blood. Serana's eyes widen as she suddenly looked down at hers and realized hers was even more so. Her leather garments were covered in blood.

"What? What's the matter? IS there something on Cicero's face?" he asked looking around confused. Serana rushed passed and headed towards the large bronze doors of Markarth. After a couple minutes she could hear the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Wait! What is the matter? Is it something Cicero done?!" he asked following after. Serana turned and rolled her head and sighed.

"No…yes… well not really," she answered as he caught up to her. "It's us…our clothes look they're full of blood," Serana whispered loudly as she turned and started walking again.

"Oh yes… so they are, stained—in fact!" he let out.

"Yes," she hissed. "Don't you think that us covered in blood would cause the wrong kind of attention," she added. "Even mercenaries know how to clean themselves up," Serana whispered loudly as she hesitantly walked passed the miners and farmers working nearby.

"Do they? I can't say I know for sure, every mercenary I met has been… dead," he admitted nonchalant. Serana rolled her eyes as she made it towards the streams and stood there watching the rush of water flow. It looked cold but what other choice did she have? She steadied her breath and carefully stepped in making her way towards the center of the stream. Suddenly there was a splash nearby as she turned to notice Cicero had just jumped in.

"Brrrrr!" he let out and shivered.

"Smart," Serana let out sarcastically as she bent down and let the water rush pass her. She began rubbing the dry blood off her armor. She watched as Cicero tried to do the same but he was having a much more difficult time.

"It's not coming off!" he whined bitterly.

"I think… I think you need soap," Serana suggested.

"Oh yes! Soap of course, I'll go get some soap," he said making his way out of the rushing stream. Serana just stared before shaking her head as she continued scrubbing off the dry blood. After she felt that she did a good enough job washing herself up, she bent low and got pushed off her feet from the rush of water, falling on her back. She immediately sat up, shaking her head, wiping the water from her eyes as she gasped. She let out a small smile, she felt young, she felt vulnerable. Cicero returned with a large bar of soap. "I'm baaaaack!" he announced as he stepped in and shivered a bit as he began scrubbing himself with the soap. Serana watched for a bit before making her way out of the stream, deciding she was clean enough to dry. She watched as he scrubbed his outfit furiously, working up a good foam. It was slowly taking off the blood stains, though he started to notices the rips and tears of his outfit overall and frowned. As he looked over a good tear on his shoulder, examining it. He didn't say nothing but mumbled to himself as Serana leaned against a rock nearby. She was grateful she was a vampire as she was sure she would have been cold otherwise.

"Are you done?" Serana finally called out.

"Almost….Cicero… is sad, these stains they are so HARD to take out. My outfit….ripped!" he yelled angrily. Serana just let him complain.

"You think being a Dark Brotherhood assassin you'd be used to that kind of thing," Serana said to herself.

"Oh what do you know about being an assassin," Cicero snapped. "You don't even know how to raise a sword! Much less a dagger," he said tossing the bar of soap aside as he decidedly gave up. Serana crossed her arms.

"I do too know how to raise a sword," she replied bitterly.

"Oh yes… swish…swash..psh! Even a child can swing better than you!" he said shaking his head making his way out of the stream. This hit a nerve as she could feel a bit of anger rise within her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serana asked bitterly. "If I remember last night I've killed just as much as you. And even that didn't need to happen at all if it wasn't for you!" Serana scolded.

"Ha! It's not all about how many!" he paused looking off to the side. "Well not all of it! It's about _how_ you kill! With skill and finesse!" he said crossing his arms.

"Finesse? Why do you care about finesse? I thought all you assassin types only care about the kill," she answered confused.

"Oh it's always about the kill but when you're as good as me, as good as a Dark Brotherhood assassin, it's only worth bragging on _how_ you do it," he said talking with his arms. "What do you think we assassins do all day in sanctuary? Play patty-cakes?!" he scolded. Serana scoffed, she never seen Cicero so serious before, even coherent.

"Well I just kind of thought you just sat there ignoring each other all day," Serana answered with a shrug.

"Oh ho ho, you jest silly vampire! You jest!" he let out apparently thinking that her last comment was funny. Serana felt utterly confused and a bit awkward. He suddenly bought out his Forsworn sword and posed. "Now now let Cicero show you a thing or two about….finesse," he hissed enthusiastically. "First off!" he bellowed out. "It's all about footing," he said as he got into a fighting stance. "Ha!" he swung out suddenly. "Bah! Forsworn weapons are such an eyesore, so heavy," he said with a click of his tongue. He put it away and suddenly pulled out a carrot. "Aha! Yes…yes so much better," he said happily. "See this here carrot! This is Cicero's dagger!" he said as he began hitting the air in front of him. Serana crossed her arms and watched amused. "It's all about stance, footing, skill, speed!" he said happily. "Oh hoo hoo!" he said fighting an invisible enemy, she watched as he stuck the air with precise movements. Serana perked a brow starting to see what he was talking about. Suddenly Cicero pulled out another carrot and tossed it toward her.

"What's this?" Serana asked confused as she caught the carrot.

"Come, come, one never learns by just…WATCHING!" he teased. "Come let Master Cicero teach the savage vampire how to fight properly," he said with a pose. Serana held back a chuckle and smiled.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Cicero gasped, turning red.

"But of course! Are you insinuating Cicero cannot teach?"

"Ugh…well…" she paused and took a step forward. "Well, you're insinuating I can't swing a sword!" Serana suddenly snapped back.

"Cicero did not say that! Cicero only said you can't swing a sword _properly_ ," he said smugly. Serana let out a sigh and stepped toward him.

"Fine! I'll humor you, what do I do next?" she asked getting into fighting stance.

"Humor me? Oh so silly," he said as he inspected her stance. "So vampire has good footing…yes…good good!" he said happily. "So why does the fancy schmancy vampire fight so savagely?" he asked. "Let Cicero see you strike!" he demanded. Serana glanced at him and swung out her carrot. "Ah yes, again," he said. Serana glanced and did as she was told.

"NO! No! All wrong! Why did you repeat the same strike?" Cicero asked confused.

"Well you said to do it again!" Serana defended herself.

"Show Cicero you're next moves, go on…" he said crossing his arms. Serana began striking as she usually did. After a moment she stopped.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, What are you hitting? Where are you striking? What's the point?" Cicero asked. He suddenly got behind her, grabbed her hand and guided it higher. "Here!" he said. Serana looked at him a bit confused suddenly turning red as she realized he was much too close to her. Though she decided not to make a big deal of it. "Annnnd Here!" he said raising it a few inches higher. "The heart….oh yes and the neck," he said devilishly. "The, belly," he suddenly guided her hand lower, "then there of course the eyes," he said raising her hand higher. He suddenly let go stepped in front of her and pulled out another carrot, he began striking the air precisely. And suddenly Serana understood what he was trying to teach. He spun the carrot around and turned and struck with such speed and force that she heard the swish of air from his arm. "Ta-da!" he said as he stood their posing for a moment before resetting his stance, he suddenly wiped his nose and sniffed.

"I think, I understand now," Serana admitted a bit sheepishly. She walked up to Cicero and handed him back his carrot. She looked at Cicero who looked away for a moment before facing her, he took back the carrot and sniffed. "Are you alright?" Serana asked.

"Oh yes but of course! I…I actually…Cicero is feeling a bit pekish," he admitted. She examined him for a moment before raising her hand and placing the back of her hand on his forehead. Instantly a memory of her mother Valerica popped into her mind, doing the same thing when she as just a small child. Serana smiled at the memory, her heart sank, she missed her mother. She came to feeling the warmth on the back of her hand burn. She snapped out of her reverie and pulled her hand away. Cicero opened his eyes and smiled.

"You are a bit feverish," Serana said stepping back. "Maybe you're sick…I think you should visit a shrine before we leave Markarth," Serana said as she started heading back. Cicero gasped appalled.

"Oh no no no! Cicero musn't! To worship another god other than Sithis! To pray to anyone other than unholy matron!?" he let out as he followed after her. "That's blasphemy!" he said shaking his head at the idea.

"Are you serious? So you're just going to walk around Skyrim…sick?" she asked staring at him in disbelief.

"I much rather…YES! Then to be caught betraying the void like that!" he said strongly.

"Fine but we're going to apothecary first," Serana said strongly. "Maybe they'll have a potion that'll help," she said as they walked back up to Markarth.

They made it back in Markarth and wondered around a bit until they found the Hag's Cure. They quietly entered the shop running into an elderly old woman and a young woman who was sweeping across the room.

"Oh I was about to take off," the elderly woman said in shock.

"Oh we're sorry we just wanted to buy a few things," Serana replied as they looked around. The elderly woman went back behind her counter.

"Make it quick I'm going to visit my grandson in a bit," she said simply. Serana walked up the counter.

"Do you have any potions of Cure Disease?" she asked.

"You don't look like the type of girl who needs that," the old lady replied with a wink. Serana looked away for a moment.

"Well it's not for me it's for my companion," she said as she gestured her head towards the browsing jester behind her.

"Oh well, he looks like he could use a pick me up," she said. "Muiri please check if we have any potions of Cure Disease in stock!" she yelled across the room.

"Yes, Bothela!" Muiri answered as she stopped sweeping and headed towards another room.

"Anything else?" she asked placing a hand on her hip. Serana smiled taking out some coin.

"I might need a few other things is it okay if I browse?" she questioned. Bothela sighed.

"Sure but I have to be on my way, Muiri watch the shop for me, I'll be back in a couple of hours," Bothela announced as she took a basket full of food and made her way out of the shop. Serana watch her leave as Muiri suddenly reappeared.

"We actually have…a couple," she finished confused looking around. "Where's Bothela?" she asked.

"She mentioned something about visiting a grandson, she told you to watch the shop," Serana answered. Muiri smiled.

"Oh… it's rare that she lets me watch the shop," she said happily. She walked towards Serana, staring at Cicero with a smile as she passed as he did the same back. "Here we have only two left," she said handing Serana the bottles.

"One will be fine," Serana answered taking a bottle.

"Anything else?" Muiri asked.

"I might purchase a few things…" Serana trailed off as she looked around the shop, she strolled toward Cicero. "Here drink this," she said handing Cicero the bottle. Cicero eyed the bottle.

"Now?" he asked looking quite pale. Serana made a face.

"Yes, now!" she replied irritated.

"It's just…you haven't paid for it!" he said crossing his arms.

"I will in a bit, I might buy a few other things," Serana said opening the bottle with a pop. Cicero eyed the bottle and sniffed before making a face.

"But it's so…old," he replied. "It might make Cicero ill," he said holding his stomach. Serana looked around embarrassed.

"Are you serious? You're afraid of little potion?" she asked in shock glancing at Muiri who was trying to mind her own business but was smiling broadly. Cicero looked in her direction as well and groaned.

"Why must you pester Cicero like this, hmmm?" he asked walking away bitterly.

"Drink…you're acting like a child," Serana patronized following after him.

"But you don't understand! You're probably too ancient to even remember!" he whined. Serana blushed glancing at Muiri nervously. "They all taste so…bitter…so venomously…and the after taste… oh and how it burns….all the way down…PLUS the taste it stays in your mouth forever, it seems!" he lamented walking across the room again.

"Great… a Dark Brotherhood assassin, afraid of a little potion," Serana said to herself.

"A Dark Brotherhood assassin?" Muiri said in shock. Serana eyes widen not knowing what to say next.

"She's a vampire you know!" he pointed at Serana.

"A vampire," Muiri breathed out in shock again. Serana suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Drink this now!" Serana growled out.

"NO!" he yelled back.

"I didn't know you were a Dark Brotherhood assassin, I mean… I…well I performed the Black Sacrament once," Muiri admitted. The room became silent as both Serana and Cicero stared at Muiri.

"Oh did you?" Cicero asked interested as he sat down nearby Muiri and propped his head on his hand. "Do tell more," he pushed.

"Well…a female assassin came, she killed a person or two for me," she admitted sheepishly.

"Oh you naughty girl you," Cicero said with a smile.

"It's all in the past…here let me sweeten that potion for you… my mother taught me a trick when I was younger to mask the bitterness of certain potions," Muiri said walking up to Serana taking the potion out of her hands. She walked towards the Alchemy station and started grinding up ingredients. Serana stared at Cicero.

"What are you doing?!" Serana mouthed at his direction. Cicero shrugged smugly. After a few minutes, Muiri capped the potion and shook it before walking back up to Cicero.

"I really do owe the Dark Brotherhood, for all you've done, here," she presented the potion happily. Cicero took the potion very arrogantly and smirked. He opened it and threw his head back swallowing the potion in one shot. Serana perked a brow intrigued by his demeanor.

"Ahhhh…yes…oh yes… much better," he sung out as he placed the bottle down and smirked up towards her. "You have done Cicero such a big favor! You have practically saved Cicero's life!" he said as he pointed a finger and poked her nose gently. Serana made an exaggerated face as she turned around, her eyes wide trying hard not to laugh out loud. _Was Cicero flirting_? Suddenly she heard a girlish giggle and Serana snapped her head back around in their direction in shock. _And it worked?_ Serana headed towards a nearby shelf and tried to busy herself with the potions on display, all trying to hold in her amusement and laughter.

"Oh stop you're making me turn red," Muiri replied back.

"Oh Cicero's favorite color," Serana rolled her eyes as she suddenly felt like a third wheel. She cleared her throat.

"I think I'm going to buy some healing potions, if you don't mind after all you're only _mortal,_ " she ended strongly, since he gave away her status, earlier.

"Yes of course!" he yelled back.

"Oh are you hurt?" Muiri suddenly asked concerned.

"Pish-Posh just flesh wounds! You see! Like here on my shoulder!" he said too enthusiastically.

"Oh my it's red and your clothes they're ripped," Muiri noticed.

"Yes, sadly," he said genuinely sad.

"Why don't you mend them?" Muiri asked.

"Oh if only Cicero knew how, but he does not! Shameful! Just shameful, Cicero does not want to ruin his favorite outfit!" he said dramatically. Serana eyed their direction as she slowly took some healing potions, trying her best not to be nosy.

"Oh I can do it if you want!" Muiri offered.

"Really!? But how can Cicero repay you?!" he asked mournfully.

"Oh your friends have done enough for me, it's no problem at all, let me get a needle and thread," and excitedly she took off. Serana placed the bottles on the counter and placed a hand on her hip, raising her brows, scolding him with a look. Cicero just slowly turned his head in her direction and grinned. Serana nodded gestured toward the door and Cicero stuck out his tongue at her instead. Serana pursed her lips and huffed.

"Okay, where do you want me to start?" Muiri asked walking back in.

"Oh why don't you start here at the shoulder," Cicero directed. She closed in and stood by Cicero as she started to stitch up his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind, this gold thread is all I have," Muiri said as she smiled down at Cicero who sat on a stone table.

"Oh Cicero doesn't mind at all. It is gold, just like your hair," he said happily. Serana rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter. After a few minutes she knotted the thread and bit it off.

"Anywhere else?" Muiri asked.

"Oh yes, so many battles, I have one…here and here," he pointed out. Serana sighed as she crossed her arms knowing this was going to be a while. Serana tried her best to ignore Cicero's and Muiri's flirtatious banter as best she could. She only interrupted them to ask how much the potions would cost. Thankfully they were rather cheap, thanks to Cicero. She kept herself busy setting aside the proper amount of coin. It was a bit irritating but how could she blame him? She was certainly not going to sew up his outfit. So it's better if someone else does it.

"Ouch!" Muiri suddenly let out. "I poke myself," she cried as she looked at the wound as a small bead of blood came out of her finger. Serana turned slightly as Cicero grabbed her finger.

"Here let Cicero kiss it better," he said placing her finger up to his lips. Serana threw her head back, she had enough, she slammed the coin on the counter took the bottles and made her way out. She stepped out into the day, it was starting to be late afternoon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Seeing Cicero act like that was too much. What was wrong with playing hard to get? She shook her head as she sat by some stone steps organizing her belongings. She calmed herself reasoning the situation, if it wasn't for him they wouldn't have such a good discount and he saved on repair costs. So technically it was a win, she just didn't like how he went about it. After half an hour Cicero walked out whistling quite happily. Serana stood up and crossed her arms.

"Finally!" she let out exasperated.

"Oh still here are you?" he asked. Serana's face went blank confused by the question caught off guard.

"Let's go," she started as she began making her way down the steps quickly.

"Wait! Cicero needs to see the black smith, first!" he said stepping down gingerly.

"Why?" Serana asked.

"Because Cicero will not hold onto these atrocious, Forsworn weapons, no!" he said making his way towards the black smith.

"Well you took all day!" Serana said following after.

"Jealous are you?" he asked. Serana scoffed.

"You wish…besides I thought your heart belonged only to the _Night Mother?_ " she teased.

"And it DOES!" he defended strongly before pretending to be upset. "And always WILL!" He crossed his arms before releasing a devious smirk, heading towards the Orc blacksmith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Authors Note: Sorry for the slow and long chapter. I decided to add some character development and give our adventures a break before moving on. Also I have a side story at AO3, called Tales of Serana if you're interested, it's basically just snippets of Serana's past. Anyways reviews are always appreciated, flames are not. Boo!


	10. Bittersweet

 

Cicero had exchanged his Forsworn weapons for a shiny new ebony dagger. She couldn't exactly agree with the decision he made but it was his weapons and his money, so she let him do what he wanted. They headed out from Markarth and followed the path east, as she never traveled south towards Falkreath. They kept themselves to the stony path, along the rivers and streams. It was a peaceful uphill walk, only the sounds of water running was their only company for the most part of their journey. Halfway toward Whiterun they noticed a shrine of sorts, Serana decided to stop to take a look. It was a well kept shrine, like most shrines, she walked up the stone steps and realized it was a shrine of Dibella. In front of the purple and burgundy statue was flowers, gold, and other offerings.

"What's this? Oh, are you secretly a Dibella worshiper? No…of course not, someone like you…so cold, you probably worship Molag Bal," he said eying her, his tone, it was as if he wanted to get on her nerves. Serana crossed her arms and sighed.

"I…was…I mean… I don't know," she let out thinking about it.

"Oh look goodies!" he said about to take the coin purse before Serana suddenly smack his hand from it.

"They're not yours," she scolded.

"They're not anyone's, not anymore," he said simply.

"If this was a shrine of Sithis, would you want anyone stealing an offering?" Serana countered. Cicero turned pale as he went silent. "Come on let's go, it's getting dark," she said as she started walking away. She stopped as she realized Cicero stared at the shrine for a moment before pulling out a carrot. He placed it down by the flowers and turned to follow her. Serana shook her head confused. He won't pray to another God but he'll leave an offering? It didn't make sense, then again a lot of things Cicero did didn't make sense. She kept walking east, ignoring Cicero's occasional ramblings, her mind began to wonder. She couldn't quite figure out how people chose a patron deity, when throughout life you would need help from all of them from time to time depending on the predicament. In fact, when her family began their worship to Molag Bal it was mostly out of obligation to her family. She was quite fond of Kynareth when she was a child. If she knew Cicero would give her a well thought out answer she would simply ask him. She held back chuckle as she can imagine how the conversation could play out in her head. _Cicero why do you worship Sithis?_ _Because the Dark Brotherhood told me too. Ha!_ She smiled, to be honest she probably wasn't giving him enough credit. She began to think about death in general. Was her soul bound to Molag Bal? Would she be sent to Coldharbour when she meets her final fate? Just like Cicero would probably be bound to Sithis and the void? She frowned it was saddening to say the least. Neither place sounded pleasant and to be honest if this was the case, perhaps she should stay alive as long as possible.

Finally, the rivers had come to a stop and the Throat of the World could be seen, the path opened up to fields and pastures. The sky was in twilight and stars were starting to shine. The air felt fresh, her soul felt calm. It was beautiful. She stopped when she reached a path that led south, however the signs mentioned nothing of Falkreath. She looked up ahead and she could have sworn there was another signpost up ahead. So she decided to keep moving along. Sure enough, there was another road that headed south and this sign did mention Falkreath. She had never been to Falkreath but she was told it was a beautiful part of Skyrim. She began taking the road south that was on a slow incline.

"He he he, you do like to live dangerously," Cicero let out excitedly.

"What do you mean?" Serana asked as she walked steadily in front of him.

"Wandering through Falkreath at night," he replied simply. Serana waited for him to add on to his sentence but he was silent once again. She ignored him as she continued her way, as long as she kept to the path she should be fine. Though within a few minutes she was starting to realize what he had meant. Tall trees were on both sides of the road, covering what little light that came from the sky above. Wolves could be heard howling in a distance as well. She could hear it, the forest was alive, with the sounds of random animals and perhaps even people. She kept her eyes open and her ears sharp as she kept a steady pace on the road. When finally the trees cleared up on her left side and stack of stones lead to what look like a Wood Mill and a house. She crept closer she could see a lake on the other side and the reflection of the moon above it. She looked around, she smelt old blood and she noticed chickens were sleeping nearby.

"You think it's safe to stop here for the night?" she asked out loud. Cicero muffled a yawn.

"Does it matter?" he replied as he made his way towards the house. Serana followed him as he suddenly opened the door.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Serana scolded as she followed after. They suddenly realized why it was so silent. Cicero started laughing hysterically.

"Look! Dead!" he yelled as he pointed.

"Obviously," Serana said looking at the dead female's body. Within closer inspection, she soon realized it was a vampire.

"What...strange," she let out. She noticed her throat had been slit and it sent a shiver down Serana's spine. This could easily have been her a few days ago. Meanwhile Cicero was making himself at home, as he started up a fire and began boiling a pot of water. Serana sighed as she looked around the home, it was a single large room home, typical of mill owners in Skyrim. She sighed once more before placing her hands on her hips, she stared down at the lifeless body. She shook her head and swallowed, she grabbed the woman's arms and begin pulling her corpse outside. Serana dragged the body towards the lake and left on the side of the house. She felt kind of guilty, about using her home and at least not burring her body. Serana looked out at the river, the water was calm, she walked around the area when she came across another body. It had an ebony arrow in his back straight through the heart. Serana turned over the man and realized he too was a vampire. Serana's guilt became deeper. _Were they a couple? Forever bound by death, posing as lumber mill workers?_ It was sad yet a bit romantic _. So I guess romance wasn't dead for her kind, after all_. Though as her parents being the only example in her life, it wasn't like she gave it much thought. She dragged his body and placed it near his lover. At least she assumed they were lovers. They could have been brother and sister but she really didn't know. She began digging up a deep enough grave by a huge log stump. She placed both bodies in it and covered it back up.

"I hope…" she paused thinking of what to say. " I hope wherever you are that at least you're together," Serana said as she placed the shovel on the fresh mound and decided to finally head back inside. The aroma of soup came to her nose and it made her stomach churn. Which she thought was odd, she wasn't sure it was good or a bad reaction. Cicero was pouring himself a bowl of soup smiling looking quite proud of himself. Serana sniffed again. "It smells…kind of good," she complimented.

"Of course it's good! Because _I_ made it. Hee hee-me!" he let out excitedly. He walked towards the small round table and began eating the soup. Serana walked towards the kettle and examined the soup. It had carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, leeks, and a variety of herbs. If she was normal she was sure it probably tasted good. Serana's stomach grumbled again, as she made her way towards the bookshelf and started browsing. Cicero opened an ale and started drinking and eating. She browsed through the books, none of them seemed really interesting as she turned and noticed there was only one bed. One full-size bed. Serana stared at the bed before rolling her eyes. Cicero let out a loud burp and laughed as he rubbed his stomach. "He he, you're excused Cicero," he joked.

"Great," Serana said finally.

"What's the matter? Is fancy schmancy blood-sucker too good for burps and fun?" he asked sounding offended.

"No, I don't care about that look," she gestured toward the bed. Cicero looked at the bed and stared as he let out a small smirk and began to chuckle.

"He he he oh ho ho," he chuckled looking quite sinister. Serana stared at him a bit worried, she wasn't sure what that reaction meant. She walked across the room and sat on the bench by the square table staring at the random stale food. She was growing upset and picked up a piece of bread and sniffed it before tossing back on the table. Cicero had stopped laughing as he continued drinking his ale. She side eyed his direction not sure what to do next. She wasn't too sleepy but if she didn't get any rest she would most likely be crabby in the morning. Cicero was mortal, he needed rest, besides she never really dealt with a sleep deprived Cicero before and wasn't sure if she wanted to start now. She looked down and swallowed.

"Take the bed, go to sleep," Serana demanded simply staring down at the table, focusing on the intricacies of the wood.

"No, I'm not sleepy yet," Cicero said crossing his arms.

"Just go to bed," Serana groaned. She made a face, she had never heard herself speak this way. Cicero sat up walked around the bed and laid down. He placed his hands on his stomach staring at the ceiling looking quite content. Serana made her way to the bookshelf pulled out a random book and sat at the little round table. It was quiet for a few minutes as she tried her best to concentrate on the book, listening to the fire cackle.

"Are you embarrassed to sleep next to poor dear Cicero?" he asked out suddenly.

"No," she responded concentrating on the book. He let out a small scoff as he propped his head on his hand and patted the spot in front of him.

"Then why don't you prove it," he dared with a wide grin. This time Serana looked up and stared.

"I'm not tired," she said looking back down at her book.

"He he he," Cicero laughed. "Oh Cicero knew you would say that," he teased as he turned to his side facing the wall. Serana was quiet as minutes passed as she muffled a yawn. She closed the book and stood up stretching, she was a little tired and even a little hungry, which was kind of unusual, she usually could go days without eating. She walked up towards the bed and sat down on the other side. She sighed, she was tempted to lay down, but her pride was getting the better of her. What's even worse is that Cicero even knew that. She gently leaned back and laid down next to him, she could gently hear him snoring as she stared at ceiling like he did earlier. Her stomach growled once more. Why was she hungry? Was it because she was eating more regularly now? Was it because of her new powers? Perhaps it was just the smell of Cicero's food, maybe since she liked the smell and it didn't offend her like food usually does, it triggered something in her appetite. The sound of snoring reached her ears as she slowly turned her head and stared at the red headed appetizer next to her. Cicero was dressed like one dark blood red steak. Serana smiled she wondered what Cicero tasted like. Blood came in a variety of flavors, most of the times it was salty, sometimes bitter, rarely was it sweet. Sweet blood was the rarest and usually vampires kept sweet tasting victims in cages where they drank but never drank enough to kill them. She even heard of vampires in Cyrodill spoiling their blood dolls, providing them with riches and good food, to keep them happy, healthy and by their side.

All this thinking about food was just making her hungrier. She stared at the jester once again, he was facing away from her, towards the wall, she sat up slowly staring at him. She could do it but he might wake up. She looked at his hand in front of him, his ebony dagger gripped lightly in his hand. Serana perked a brow if he wakes, he might get upset and attack her. Could she blame him? She placed her legs on the floor she didn't want to violate Cicero, after all he hadn't done anything to deserve it, even though he was annoying. He stood his ground and proves his worth in combat. Serana stood up and made her way outside. The stars were shining brightly as the moons were high above her now. She made it back toward the road, she wonder if she had enough time to head towards Whiterun, drink someone and head back before morning. She found herself walking back towards that general direction when she could have sworn she saw a deer nearby. She walked up toward the woods, she wasn't one for drinking from animals but she knew many vampires have done it. She could hear the cackle of fire in the distance, Serana found herself walking into the woods using her vampiric sight when she noticed the source of the fire. A medium size shack with log benches and a campfire. A hunter poked a stick at the fire muffling a yawn. The sound of an owl nearby could be heard hooting, he seemed unaffected by the sounds of wildlife.

Serana swallowed as she crept towards the campsite when she broke a twig under her foot and the hunter stood up.

"Who's there?" he asked out loud as he looked around desperately. Serana stood perfectly still as she watch the man wander about nervously. "It must be a deer," he said to himself. Serana smirked as she tried to be more careful as she crept towards the campsite. The sound of wolves howling made the hunter look up, standing up, once more. Though Serana stepped out of the shadows he turned suddenly and Serana entranced him immediately. The guy slowly stopped reaching for his weapon as he just stared blankly at Serana who was a couple of feet away. She slowly walked towards him, it had been years since she entranced anyone and she had almost forgot she could do it. She walked up towards the man and bit into his neck drinking him, his heart was steady unlike most of her victims and so the blood flowed slowly as well. She swallowed for about half a minute before stepping back. The man stood still as if nothing had happened. She closed her eyes and sighed as she started to walk backwards into the darkness of the forest. She didn't want to kill the man. She had been killing so much lately. She turned around and headed back towards the road.

After a few minutes Serana found herself back on the road. Her hunger subsided, she wasn't full either but she wasn't hungry. She was content. She walked back towards the mill and made her way inside. The fire was starting to dwindle as she walked back towards the bed. She stared down as Cicero was now facing her, one hand under his pillow, the other hand was no longer gripping his dagger. Serana scoffed she carefully sat down, she sat there quietly for a moment before laying down. She heard Cicero let out some clicking sounds with his mouth before continuing snoring. Serana smiled, she felt awake for now but she knew it was because she just fed. Soon her adrenaline would settle and she would drift off to sleep. They both simply had to deal with it. There was only one bed and she wasn't about to fall asleep on the chair or the on the floor. She could just kick him off but he would probably wake up and get all fussy about it. She closed her eyes, she only hoped if she dreamt, it was good dreams.


	11. The Vampire and Werewolf

 

Serana awoke on her back staring at the ceiling. She did not move but she didn't need to move to know that she was being used as a pillow by Cicero. She blinked a few times as she steadily looked down to see the red-headed jester's arm lightly wrapped around her and that he had drooled on her chest. Serana grimaced as she sat up shoving him off of her, forcing Cicero off the bed. He landed with a loud thump as she began wiping off the drool.

"Grrrr," Cicero growled reaching for his blade as he frantically looked around.

"It's morning," Serana replied simply as she turned away and stood up. Cicero smirked as he held back a chuckle. He soon stood up as he threw his arms out and stretched. He walked around the bed making his usual clicking sounds with his tongue. He made his way towards the table took another ale and made his way outside. Serana smiled relieved that he wasn't too upset about the rude awakening. Maybe the Dragonborn or other Brotherhood members did the same as well. Serana shrugged as she followed him outside and raised her hand up blocking the morning sun from her eyes. With her other hand she pulled up her hood grimacing. Cicero chuckled.

"Ho ho ho. You are hundreds of years old and yet you still forget?" he teased. Serana pursed her lips, he did have a point. She was usually pretty good about these things and she wondered why she was forgetting about little things lately, like time of day.

"Let's go," Serana replied simply as she started walking towards the path. She wasn't in the mood to argue. They began walking along the same path that led to Falkreath. During the morning it was easy to see how green and beautiful the place was. The total opposite of what it was hours ago. A bunny skipped passed their direction and Serana smiled. "This place it's…spectacular," she said out loud.

"Awe you let it get away," Cicero noticed the bunny hopping hastily toward the forest.

"Yes, it's cute," Serana replied as she kept walking.

"That cute was breakfast!" Cicero whined.

"Hmph," she let out simply ignoring him. Soon they ran into a broken wagon, with charred bodies that died in very specific poses. Serana stopped for a moment startled. "I wonder what happened?" she asked as she carefully walked up to the bodies and examined them.

"Roasted, toasted, and well done," Cicero let out as he ignored them and continued walking, not the least bit concerned. She looked at the wagon, the chest looked empty. Maybe bandits? Mages? Mage Bandits? No, maybe it was a dragon and someone looted them afterwards. Either way it was a tragic way to go or she hoped they weren't in pain for too long as she continued walking as well. She followed Cicero silently as he suddenly stopped off to look at something on the side behind a brush. Serana walked up to his side confused. After a couple of seconds she could see various corpses of soldiers and other various people that looked like that could be Dark Brotherhood.

"What…happened?" she asked out loud. Cicero just starred silently at the scene, ignoring her question and her presence altogether. He looked down and smiled. Serana stared at him as she noticed his hands turn to fist.

"Serves them right," he let out bitterly before continuing his way again. She looked back at the scene, no burials for these people. It was sad, it was a mess, and it smelt of death. She continued to follow Cicero a small distance from him as she wondered what had happened. Though she wanted to ask Cicero what happened, she figured it wasn't her place to know. After a few minutes they finally walked into the town of Falkreath. It reminded her a little bit of Morthal but in the forest.

"I've never been here before," Serana said to herself as they walked around. It seemed like a normal town except the stores had a running gag name to them related to death. She wasn't sure why but she figured she would find out soon enough. After a few minutes, they ran into a small group of people talking to a few guards.

"Are you sure?" a woman with war paint asked.

"Positive," replied a guard. "They were here just a couple of days ago," he added. She turned to face her companions.

"You heard the guards, they still could be nearby," the woman replied.

"They could be long gone by now," the Dunmer replied.

"It's possible but it's our jobs to protect the people of Skyrim," the auburn-headed replied. Serana walked up to the group.

"What's going on?" she asked simply.

"It's none of your concern," the woman replied. Cicero chuckled at Serana's failed attempt to gather information.

"We could use the help," a female suddenly spoke to the woman.

"They're not one of us," the woman replied back crossing her arms.

"One of us?" Serana asked crossing her arms as well.

"Yes, we're the Companions-our duty is to protect the citizens of Skyrim," she answered.

"The Companions? I've heard of you, do you by any chance know the Dragonborn?" Serana asked immediately. The woman's face went blank as she looked at the girl next to her.

"Yes we do, why?" she asked.

"We're friends of hers," Serana added.

"So are we!" the girl next to the auburn head leader revealed. Serana smiled.

"We're looking for her, we haven't seen her in a while we're worried about her well-being," Serana added. They all exchanged looks for a moment.

"We haven't seen her either," they finally revealed.

"It figures," Serana replied.

"Psh, where are you Listener? Why are you hiding from all your friends? Why are you hiding from dear old Cicero?" he asked as he walked away sadly.

"He doesn't seem that old," the girl replied.

"Uh… I don't think he is either but I really don't know," Serana replied. "I'm Serana by the way, the jester is Cicero," Serana introduced.

"Jesters, in Skyrim?" the Dunmner asked confused.

"I'm Aela, they call me the Aela the Huntress, this here is Ria and the Dunmer is Athis," Aela introduced.

"So what brings the Companions from Whiterun?" Serana asked.

"We're out here for a mission…" Aela paused. "Since you're friends with the Dragonborn, I'll trust you," she added. "We're hunting a rogue pack of Werewolves from Hammerfell," Aela revealed. "They've committed many crimes and they have a high bounty on their head," she added.

"I see," Serana replied.

"The money is useful but we're more concerned about the safety of the citizens of Falkreath. The guards suspected they were here and contacted us," Athis jumped in. Serana was silent.

"I'm not really one to kill for money but it sounds like you guys could sure use the help," Serana added.

"I'll be frank, this is a dangerous task, I don't blame you if you don't like to join our hunt," Aela replied. Serana looked back to Cicero who was eating a carrot leaning against a wooden pillar.

"What do you think? Up to make some new friends?" Serana asked slyly. Cicero munched on his carrot and grinned.

"Does it involve….murder?" he asked. The others looked at each other nervously.

"Yes," Serana replied.

"Well of course! Cicero could use some fun," he said taking another bite of his carrot.

"Are you sure you can handle yourself?" Aela asked towards his direction.

"Positive," Serana countered before he could answer. "He's dealt with Werewolves before," she added as she remembered what the Dark Brotherhood told her.

"Alright then, we'll meet up here again in an hour," Aela said. "Until then," she said and the group walked off. Serana walked towards Cicero.

"Come on let's get you fed, you're going to need your strength," Serana said as they walked into Dead Man's Drink. It was a small inn like the one in Riverwood with a few people. They made their way towards the nearest table. "Well well, what is up with all these beautiful strangers in Falkreath?" the barmaid said as she watched them both pass her.

"Stop your flirting Narri and ask what'll be?" the owner scolded.

"So need anything?" Narri asked.

"Yes, some fresh food," Serana said taking out some coin.

"Fresh food, coming right up," Narri replied taking the coin. Serana stared at Cicero who was casually starring at her, grinning as usual. Serana looked away. After a couple of moments, Narri brought back some bread, soup, and an ale. Serana slid them towards Cicero's direction, he immediately started eating, a smile plastered on his face.

"Do you have any sweet rolls by any chance?" Serana asked. Cicero snapped his head in her direction and gasped.

"Sure, how many?" Nari asked.

"One will be fine," Serana replied.

"Just one?" Cicero asked in shock. Serana held back a chuckle. After a moment Nari came back and handed Serana a sweet roll. She slid it in front of Cicero next to his bowl of soup. "What's this?" he asked confused.

"It's yours…I figured you were tired of carrots by now," Serana replied simply. He looked at her confused for the moment before smiling. "Besides who knows you might die today," Serana teased. "Think of this as your last supper," she continued. Cicero took a bite out of his sweet roll, his face turning into a grimace.

"You jest silly vampire, you know Cicero is far more skilled with a blade than you," he replied smugly before returning to his meal. Serana looked away just as smug. She sighed hoping he was right as a sudden wave of a guilt rushed in. She sat there ignoring the sounds of slurping and crunching Cicero made next to her. She wondered how many werewolves they were taking on to be exact. She shook her head, the Dark Brotherhood even said it themselves that Cicero took on a werewolf. She even seen him take on the Forsworn and that was no easy task. Logically her brain told her he was up for the task and yet something was nagging her. Why did she feel guilty? I mean it wasn't like she really cared for his well being. It was more out of respect for the Dragonborn and the Dark Brotherhood. Serana stood up and walked across the room staring at the fire. She was treating Cicero as if he was property. Property of the Dark Brotherhood, property of the Dragonborn, as if he was on loan and if she returns him damaged they might retaliate. She turned and paced the room once again letting out a frustrated growl. Why was she thinking like this? She felt confused, maybe it was just some jitters. She shook her head as Cicero let out a loud burp.

"Excuse you," the bard let out. Cicero took out his ebony dagger and stabbed the wooden table threateningly as he eyed the bard. Serana smirked holding back a chuckle. After a while, they made their way back out towards the spot they agreed to meet. Serana took out a healing potion from her pouch and handed it to Cicero.

"Take this, use it wisely," she replied. He looked confused once again and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why is fancy-schmancy vampire being so nice?" he asked as he hesitantly took the bottle. Serana looked taken aback.

"What do you mean? I've always been this…this _nice_ ," she answered. Cicero scoffed as he pocketed the potion and walked off. Serana swallowed. _What was that all about?_ She thought confused. Maybe he was actually wisening up about their predicament. Perhaps she was being too nice or maybe she was treating him unjust all this time? Either way, it left her feeling confused. After a few minutes, Aela and her team showed up.

"Are you ready milk drinkers?" Aela greeted. Serana smiled as she knew she was teasing.

"Yes," Serana replied.

"Let's not waste any time," Aela let out. They walked back out of Falkreath. She was quiet as the Companions talked among themselves but the energy she felt among them was exhilarating. _This must how it felt being a Companion_ , she thought.

"Which direction do you think they went?" Ria asked.

"Hmm I don't know," Aela said. "They could be anywhere around the area," Aela answered.

"Perhaps we should split up?" Athis asked.

"Perhaps, Athis how about you go with the Jester," Aela suggested.

"Oh, you're going to be that way?" Athis let out sarcastically.

"You suggested we split up," Aela said with a smirk.

"Hmph, fine," he said.

"Uhm, perhaps I should go with Cicero, he's a bit unpredictable," Serana suggested. Aela shook her head and smiled.

"Athis can take care of himself and besides if the Dragonborn can trust him, why can't we?" Aela replied. Serana looked away and swallowed before looking back at Cicero who stuck his tongue out childishly at her in return.

"Fine, take him," Serana replied immediately.

"Alright don't travel too far," Aela warned. "If you encounter the pack you find the rest of us before engaging, you got that?" Aela demanded.

"Sure," Athis replied.

"But of course, he he," Cicero replied. He walked up to Athis. "Let's go, let Cicero know if you heard this one before," he started as he steered Athis north.

"Fool stealth is key," Aela remarked.

"Maybe it's better they're loud," Ria suggested. "If they hear them coming the pack might run into us instead," she added.

"They can be human, they can be werewolves, we don't know, most likely human," Aela said and they started walking towards the forest. They wondered around the forest of Falkreath, it was refreshing to be with someone other than Cicero for once. They chatted lightly every once in a while, all the while Serana admired the beauty of the place.

"Did you hear that?" Ria asked.

"Yes, let's hope it's not Spriggans," Aela said bringing out her bow.

"Spriggans?" Serana repeated. "I haven't seen them in ages."

"They're all over the wilds in Skyrim, especially in Falkreath and if Spriggans are nearby there's bound to be Hagravens," Aela said bitterly.

"Ugh I hate Hagravens," Ria said shaking her head as she gripped her sword tightly.

"Don't attack anything, do not touch anything," Aela said strongly. "They revere nature and get upset when you disrespect it. It's dangerous to hunt in these woods," she said looking around cautiously. After wandering a while they ran into the lake, Serana was sure they were close to the mill they stayed that previous night.

"Maybe we should go back south, search some caves," Ria suggested as she made her way towards the lake and started filling up a bladder. Serana readjusted her hood as the sun was high above them heading towards mid-afternoon.

"How are you holding up?" Aela asked.

"I'm fine…it's just hot," Serana replied.

"With all those robes it's no wonder," she replied. Serana looked at her for a moment but stayed silent. Aela glared. "I know what you are," Aela finally admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Serana asked simply.

"Pale skin, thick heavy robes, sensitive to the light," she added. "You can fool the others but you can't fool me," Aela said simply.

"Does it bother you?" Serana asked.

"No, the Dragonborn has many strange friends," she added. "I should know," she said seriously. Serana wasn't sure what she meant by that but didn't want to push too far. Finally, Ria returned back from the lake.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Ria asked.

"Still alive, hopefully," Aela said with a smirk. They continued searching the area hoping to run into the others when suddenly Athis appeared out of nowhere looking shaken.

"I lost him!" he said breathlessly.

"What? How?" Serana asked.

"We were near this spring and then he mentioned something about getting flowers for Mother before I knew it, he was picking up some flowers when suddenly a couple of Spriggans attacked," he said shaking his head. "We defeated one and the other started to retreat but he went after it," Athis finished.

"Mother?" Aela repeated as she looked at Serana. "What kind of nonsense is that?"

"He probably meant the Night Mother," Serana replied crossing her arms.

"You left me with a Dark Brotherhood assassin?" Athis asked in shock. Serana rolled her shoulders as she could feel their eyes, eying her.

"Well, I said he can take care of himself," Serana answered. "I figured it was of no concern," Serana admitted.

"No matter, take us where you last saw him," Aela demanded. Athis led them through the woods where a beautiful pond was nearby followed by some dead mage.

"Wow," Serana let out.

"Nice," Ria agreed. Aela sniffed the air as she bent low and looked at the footprints. She was quiet for a moment as she started tracking the footprints. Meanwhile, Athis looted the dead Spriggan's taproot.

"He went off this way," Aela said and they all followed that direction. Soon they found another dead Spriggan body but no sign of Cicero.

"Great," Serana let out frustrated.

"No body at least he's still alive," Ria said looking around. The same nagging feeling came back in when she realized she had lost Cicero.

"I should have listened to my intuition," Serana said to herself.

"What was that?" Athis asked.

"Nothing," Serana replied pushing back the guilt that was starting to bubble back up. They searched the surrounding area a bit longer before searching elsewhere.

"Let's head back to town and rest," Aela suggested. They headed back to Falkreath all the while on the lookout for Cicero. Once they entered Falkreath it was late afternoon. They headed towards the inn and ordered some food and drink.

"Aren't ya gonna eat?" Athis asked Serana. Serana shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she answered. She was actually a bit hungry but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Probably too worried about your friend to eat, huh?" Athis asked.

"Leave her be," Aela interrupted. Serana was grateful for Aela cutting in.

"It's getting dark, we should hurry," Ria said finishing up her drink. After a few more minutes they headed back outside. Serana headed towards the outskirts of town.

"I better search for him," Serana said to herself as she felt a cool breeze send a chill down her spine.

"I'll go with you," Aela said.

"We'll go too," Ria added.

"No," Aela said suddenly.

"No? Why not?" Ria asked confused.

"I need you to stay here just in case Cicero or those werewolves return. There are many innocent people in this town and the guards could use your help," Aela added.

"Are you sure?" Athis asked.

"Positive, now keep alert and be on patrol. We'll be fine," Aela said strongly. Athis and Ria were silent for a moment.

"Alright," Athis said. "Come on Ria," he said as they turned back around. Aela and Serana headed back towards the area where the Spriggans were slain.

"No sign of him," Serana said lightly.

"No," Aela agreed. They headed back towards the road.

"Why did you left your companions in town?" Serana asked. "Wouldn't we be stronger in a group?" she added. Aela smiled.

"For a Nord you sure lack confidence in your skills," Aela observed. Serana was silent.

"Maybe…" she paused, thinking of what to say. "I had a close call with death, recently," she revealed.

"A vampire afraid of death, huh, now I've seen everything," Aela said as she held her bow tightly.

"I know that sounds stupid but I lived most of my life inside a coffin. What good is immortality if you spend most of the time…trapped," she finished. Aela shook her head.

"Well there's no time like the present to test your skills…push yourself to the limit," Aela encouraged as she took out an arrow and aimed at something in the distance. After a couple of seconds, it ended up being a deer. She sheathed her arrow and smiled. The moons were starting to rise higher and higher as they continued to search the woods. "I worry for your friend," Aela revealed. "He didn't look like the outdoor type," she added. Serana chuckled.

"You're probably right," Serana said when there was a sudden howl in the distance. "What was that?"

"A wolf's howl, a location howl, he's letting his pack know his location," Aela answered as she headed towards the location of the howl. Serana followed after using her vampiric site. "It's this way!" Aela said loudly as she took off in a run. Serana followed when something caught her eye. A person not too far towards her left. Serana stopped as she thought what to do. Could it be a hunter? Perhaps it was Cicero? Should she call out towards him? Serana looked back towards the direction Aela went and realized she had gone far as she was running. Serana inhaled and went towards the person. It was still a bit dark as she couldn't tell who it was. Finally enough moonlight shinned down on the person, he was wearing some red but then he turned around. It wasn't him it was a Redguard, Serana paused and started to step back.

"I smell you! Don't think you're getting away!" he yelled. Serana swallowed not sure what to do. Fight or run? Though after a few seconds her adrenaline kicked in and she went into attack mode. Immediately she attacked him with lightening. As soon as she took a couple of steps she could feel the swarm of bats surround her like the previous time. Serana smiled.

"I hope you're prepared to die!" she said hitting him. He took out his sword and started swinging it at her. She jumped back as she started draining him. He suddenly rushed and sliced her mid-section causing her to fall on her back. The Redguard stepped back as he suddenly started to transform.

"Are you serious?" Serana let out as she struggled to figure out what to do next. She got up holding her center which bled pretty badly but was starting to heal. Suddenly the Redguard roared. Serana made a dash towards the road. She ran through the woods as she tried to petrify the werewolf but there were so many trees. So she turned around to get better aim and she got him. She sighed when suddenly two more werewolves appeared out of nowhere. Serana shook her head as she continued to run outnumbered. She made it to the road turned around once more petrified another werewolf but missed the other, before she knew it the second werewolf was on top of her. Serana yelled as she tried to kick the werewolf off as he began mauling on her arm. It hurt, as she tried clawing the werewolf's eyes out with her other hands, the swarm of bats kept her strength up but she was partially in shock from the pain from his fangs. When suddenly she heard a yell and the werewolf's looked up before being pushed off of her. She could have sworn she got stepped on at the process as she realized she was free and began to sit up. When she saw who came to her rescue. Cicero was hanging off the back of the werewolf stabbing it viciously with his Ebony Dagger.

"Die, Die, Die!" he yelled as the werewolf tried to fling him off. He roared again and from the distance, another wolf howled. The werewolf that was petrified started to stir up once more. Serana shook her head and petrified him once more but another one rushed out of the woods and she immediately ice spiked him out of her reaction before petrifying the other one. The two werewolves laid there frozen as Cicero fought the other. She sighed not sure what to do.

_Summon_

A voice spoke to her. Summon what? She thought but flung her hand out and concentrated when suddenly a Gargoyle appeared. Serana's eyes widen as she thought of her father. It began to help Cicero out as she looked back at the Werewolves on the ground. She thought about what to do as Cicero got flung off from the werewolf finally. Suddenly the two werewolves started to stir once more, Serana sighed when she heard another werewolf coming. Serana stepped back panicked as she petrified one of the stirring werewolves and closed her eyes as she thought she was going to get mauled once more. When the werewolf attacked the other. Serana opened her eyes to see nothing but the petrified werewolf in front of her. She turned to see two werewolves fighting each other. She turned around and saw that Cicero and her Gargoyle had just killed the other.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she re-summoned the Gargoyle but Cicero just ran past her and began stabbing the petrified werewolf behind her. The pain in her right arm came back suddenly as her wounds began to close. The gargoyle and Cicero managed to kill the petrified one before helping the other werewolf kill the other. After another minute the battle was done. The werewolf mauled the other before letting out a loud howl staggering off into the woods. "What was that all about?" Serana asked.

"He he he, ah he he he," Cicero chuckled. Suddenly her gargoyle disappeared and so did her bats. Her wounds were almost completely healed now but her clothes were starting to look tattered. Serana shook her head before snapping.

"Where were you?!" she asked bitterly. Cicero continued to chuckle before wiping his dagger off from his clothes and sheathing it.

"Why, I was eating merrily in the woods with a group of hunters. Oh yes venison and rabbit, so delicious. We sang and danced," he explained as he began to dance as well. "Such merriment, no thanks to that Athis," he complained. "Noooo, running away because of buzzing of Spriggans. HA!" he finished with a clap. Then a sound came out from behind them when they both looked to see a naked Aela coming out from the woods. "OH! Ho! Ha ha ha!" Cicero chuckled loudly holding his gut.

"Your clothes!" Serana gasped.

"Yes, they're across the woods," Aela let out.

"But why?" Serana asked.

"Why do you think?" Aela teased. Serana was quiet.

"You helped us, you were the other werewolf weren't you?" Serana asked. Aela smirked.

"That's right, now let's go get my belongings," she answered as she walked passed them. They followed Aela who apparently had no body shame as she walked back to her spot where her belongings were ignoring the chuckling Cicero let out every once in a while. Finally, they found her things as she got dressed and picked them up. Soon they headed back towards Falkreath where Athis and Ria greeted them.

"You're alright!" Ria let out happily.

"Yes," Aela replied.

"We were worried two Werewolves attacked the town," Athis informed. Aela smiled.

"And you're alive, I'm proud of you," Aela replied. Ria and Athis smiled. "We had a little run in of our own but it turns out these two have what it takes," Aela said as she wrapped her arms around Cicero and Serana. "We took on three werewolves ourselves," she added. Athis threw his head back and chuckled.

"You two must be amazing!" he let out.

"Yeah we had the help of the guards and it was still tough," Ria said in awe.

"Come let's go get a drink at the inn, we can exchange our tales there," Aela said guiding everyone towards Dead Man's Drink.


	12. Jorrvaskr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the these next couple of chapters are slow. :/

 

Morning came and Serana made sure to have her hood up before stepping out in the morning sun. Dead Man's Drink was fully booked with everyone staying last night. They had a decent amount of gold so it didn't matter. She stepped up smelling the moist air, it was fresh as if it had rained overnight. She sighed as Ria came out followed by Athis then Cicero who was eating his last carrot. They all gathered at the entrance of town. Finally, Aela came out reached down and picked up a blood-soaked sack by the door. She made her way towards the others with a small smirk and a gleam in her eyes.

"We're off," Aela said. She stopped by Serana and Cicero. "You guys are welcome to come by to the Jorrvaskr anytime," Aela invited. Serana smiled.

"Thanks, I might head there, Whiterun is centrally located. It'll be a good place to decide where to go next," Serana replied. Aela nodded.

"We'll meet you there, I got some business to attend to, Athis, Ria, come along," Aela said and started walking on ahead. Serana sighed as she looked at Cicero who was watching them walk away as well. She looked down and swallowed.

"This search seems fruitless," Serana started. "I think we should head to Whiterun and restart from there," Serana said. Cicero released a lopsided grin.

"Oh, fussy vampire you give up too easy, Cicero will find the Listener, he must!" he said as he began to walk along the path towards the others. Serana just watched him walking along before letting out a sigh. She slowly began following after. Once again she smelt the stench of death as they passed by the corpses, wondering why no one had the gull to bury these people. She wanted to ask Cicero what happened but he didn't bother stopping this time as he kept walking as nothing had bothered him.

They continued to walk along the path, it was quiet, only the sounds of nature could be heard. It was a bit confusing making out the path back to Whiterun. It seemed easier going the other way.

"It's here!" Serana exclaimed following a side path. "The grass is just overgrown, it's covering the right the path," she said as they adjust their course. By the time they made it out of the forest and into the fields of Whiterun, it was well into noon. "Is there such a thing as too many trees?" Serana joked as they found the road to Whiterun. She took a deep breath looking around at the open space. A dragon could be seen in the distance. She felt a strange shiver run down her spine. "It's so open, the skies are so clear, you can see everything," Serana said as she hurriedly started heading right towards Whiterun.

"Dragons, scary, foul dragons, psh," he started. "Cicero has fought one before thanks to the Listener," he said crossing his arms. Serana eyed him.

"You survived?" Serana asked out in shock.

"Of course!" Cicero replied insulted. Serana shrugged.

"I've seen some dragons thanks to the Lis- I mean Dragonborn, myself," she said. "Can't say I was too fond of the idea of battling them," Serana said as she stared at the Throat of the World in the distance. It was as if something up there was watching over Skyrim from there. She only hoped the Dragon in the distance did not make its way toward them. After a while, they headed towards the gates of Whiterun. They opened the wooden gates and stepped in. Whiterun seemed busy as usual. She could hear the sounds of banging as the female blacksmith was working on her newest weapon. The stares of people who openly glanced at them as they passed. Serana was a bit tensed, she thought she would be used the stares and odd glances by now but somehow the feeling never left. Perhaps because it was still quite bright out. Even though the sun was now over the mountain the twilight kept the sky a light bluish purple. She glanced at Cicero who seemed completely oblivious of the stares, that or he simply did not care.

Serana stopped as she reached the Gildergreen Tree. A light breeze caused some of its blossoms to fall gently.

"Gorgeous," she said breathlessly. Cicero crossed his arms and looked up.

"Pretty, pretty, tree of Kynareth," he let out. Serana looked around.

"I know the Companions live someplace close by," she said. Cicero chuckled.

"Silly vampire, this way! Below the Skyforge Steel," he said with a wave of his hand and headed up the steps towards a large boat like structure. Serana caught up immediately and held him back.

"Be on your best behavior…and let me do the talking," she whispered loudly before leading them in. Serana opened the door and smelt the whiff of mead and food. She looked around as she heard a loud thump. Towards her left, there was a small group. Athis was fighting another female as another male Nord watched. Serana looked perplexed as she glanced at Cicero who smirked. He walked towards the fight and began cheering them on. Serana closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her forehead. Here she was worried about Cicero causing a fight turns out there was one already going on. Serana walked up towards them crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"Shhh, not yet, they're almost done!" a man said sticking out his hand.

"I said it was mine!" the woman yelled and punched Athis in the shoulder. He stumbled back.

"I saw it first!" he yelled back and swung but missed. Though he punched again and this time hit her but she blocked the hit with her arms.

"Oh! So close!" Cicero cheered on. Soon the door opened behind them and Aela walked in. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hurry up you two, we have guest," Aela barked out. She placed a hand on Serana's shoulder. "Don't worry about those two, come sit," she said as she sat at the table nearby. Serana looked back at the two fighting before following Aela.

"Are you sure they're going to be alright?" Serana asked.

"Of course, they're Companions. You must be hungry from your journey…well at least your friend can eat, you're going to have to wait," she said with a grin as she began picking up a chalice and drinking it. Suddenly Athis and the woman fell on the table in front of Serana and started spilling food and drink everywhere as they rolled about. Mead fell on Serana's lap as well as some baked potatoes. Cicero and the Nord cheered on happily as they rolled off the table covered in food. "Hey, hurry it up, you're making a mess!" Aela let out.

Finally, Athis threw a punch at the woman's' jaw and she stumbled back.

"I yield!" she cried. Aela and the Nord fellow started clapping. Serana shook her head as she wiped the mead and potato off of herself.

"Good fight," the Nord said as he made his way towards the woman and helped her up. Athis looked quite bruised as he looked around. He smiled as he saw Cicero.

"You made it!" he said happily. He wobbly stumbled towards Cicero and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come let's celebrate!" he said before sliding towards the table. Cicero didn't need telling twice as he sat down and began eating as well.

"So who are these folks? You know them?" the Nord asked.

"Yes, Farkas, these two helped us take on the werewolves in Falkreath," she said happily. "This here is Serana… and the jester is Cicero," Aela introduced. Farkas nodded as the woman looked swore but confused. The Nord woman sat next to Cicero and opened an Ale.

"The names Njada," she said before taking a sip. Athis was suddenly conked out, unconscious on the table.

"He he he, ho ho," Cicero started to chuckle as she stared across the table.

"Shouldn't this count as a win?" Njada asked with a smug smirk. Aela shook her head.

"You yielded," she said. "Farkas take Athis downstairs have Vilkas make sure he's fine," she said. Farkas did as he was told.

"Let's go Dunmer," he said carrying an unconscious Athis and dragged him across the room down some steps. Serana wanted to ask if he was going to be okay but didn't want to come of redundant. Soon Ria and another fellow walked up.

"You're here!" Ria yelled happily. "Heard you saw Athis and Njada fight," she said as she sat down and started eating.

"A Companion welcome, if you ask me," the blond said.

"Here here!" the other Companions said as they all raised their drinks. Serana smirked feeling that exhilarating feeling she felt once before at Falkreath. Something about their comradery lifted her spirits. She rarely felt it, she would think she would have felt it back in Volkihar Castle with the rest of the Vampire Lords but she never did. Soon Farkas came out with a guy who looked similar. They both sat at the table and began eating.

"So tell us about Falkreath," the guy started. Aela smiled. Aela and Ria began telling the rest of the Companions about what happened in Falkreath. Every once in a while Cicero would butt in. They didn't seem to mind, however, especially once finding out he was a Dark Brotherhood assassin. Soon it was getting late and Serana brought out her map. She looked it over trying to figure out what places they haven't searched yet. "Hmm, I haven't been here, here, or here," she said to herself. Aela and the other Nord which she found out was named Vilkas looked over the map with her.

"That's Rorikstead, Riverwood, and Ivarstead," Aela noted. Serana nodded distracted by the sounds of laughter. Serana glanced up as she noticed Cicero juggling some cabbages. Farkas, Torvar, and Ria were around him clapping amused. Serana sighed.

"You should check out Darkwater Crossing as well," Vilkas suggested. Serana looked over and saw another town instead.

"What's this?" Serana pointed out.

"That's Shor's Stone," Vilkas replied. Serana nodded. She inhaled deeply and sighed.

"We're headed towards Rorikstead soon, we'll check that place out for you," Aela offered. "If we hear anything we'll let you know," she added. Serana nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," she said. "I think I'll check out Riverwood first before heading back towards Falkreath then Ivarstead," Serana let out. "The others are just small towns, the chances of finding the Dragonborn there are slim," she finished closing up her map. The sound of clapping caused Serana to look up as Cicero was now dancing. For some reason, she felt unsure, as if her search would end in failure. She frowned as she muffled a yawn.

"They're beds down below you and your friend are welcomed to sleep on them for the night," Aela offered. Serana stood up and crossed her arms watching Cicero dance as he juggled some fruit like the fool he was. Happy go lucky, the back of her mind contemplating the word _friend_ once again. Was he a friend? He did save her life many times now. Though would Cicero consider her a friend? She forced herself to walk away as she began making her way across the room.

"Thanks," Serana let out simply. She made her way towards the stairs ignoring the cheers and jeers behind her.

"Ta-da!" Cicero let out as he caught all the fruit before bending over on one knee and bowed. Serana watched from the corner of her eyes as the others clapped entertained. She let out a jerk like scoff. A small smile crossed her face. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	13. Riverwood

 

Serana woke up hearing the sounds of voices in the halls. Her vision was blurry when she sat up, she had nearly forgotten where she was at. She looked around confused before standing up. She gathered her belongings and made her way out towards the hall. There she made her way back upstairs to the great hall. She noticed that it was much quieter than yesterday. She sat at the table and stared at a relatively clean table. She perked a brow, wondering who cleaned up the mess. She sat there feeling a bit insecure waiting for Cicero to wake up.

Ria and Farkas were the first to show up.

"Good Morning," Farkas greeted as he ate a small breakfast.

"Mornin'" Ria greeted as well. "We're headed towards Rorikstead, too many Sabre Tooth Tigers, scaring the locals," she said happily before taking a bite out of bread.

Soon Aela walked out carrying a piece of paper. She walked over towards Serana and handed it to her.

"Here," Aela let out simply dropping the paper in front of Serana.

"What's this?" Serana asked out as she picked it up.

_Dear Fancy Schmancy Blood Sucker,_

_I'm going to see Night Mother_.

Serana turned the letter around. "That's it?" she asked herself confused. There was nothing on the back either. She turned it around and re-read it. Just two simple sentences. Serana inhaled through her nose and exhaled. "Great," she let out sarcastically. She tossed the letter on the table. Strangely enough, he had great handwriting.

"To be expected from a Dark Brotherhood assassin if you ask me," Aela said as she was eating. "And a jester at that," she added. Serana grimaced. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't feel alone, she didn't feel angry either. It was a strange indifference, maybe a little bit irritated. Serana stood up and made her way towards the door.

"I better get going, thanks for your hospitality," she thanked as she reached the door. Serana stepped out raising her hood right on time. She stood there looking at Whiterun, it was bustling as usual. She began stepping out when the door opened behind her. "I almost forgot, here is your share," Aela said handing Serana some gold. "From helping us the other day, couldn't do it without you guys," she admitted. Serana smiled as she looked down at the small sack of gold and took it.

"Thanks," she said happily.

"Of course, also if you need a companion, one of our own can accompany you if you want?" Aela offered. Serana thought about her offer and looked down before shaking her head.

"No it's alright I'll be fine. After all, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she answered. Aela nodded with a smile.

"That you are," Aela agreed. "Safe travels friend," she said and went back inside. Serana turned around smiling as she walked down the steps of Jorrvaskr. It felt nice knowing she had more friends out there. It felt nice someone considered her a friend other than the Dragonborn. A werewolf at that. Serana ignored the rants of the priest preaching about Talos, wondering how anyone could tolerate his constant yelling. She passed by the Gildergreen and gave a beggar girl some coin. She concentrated on listening to others this time. She could hear their conversations, wondering what's so important about the Cloud district. She felt more at ease this time around, the glances weren't so bad. She sighed when she reached the gates and stepped out.

Immediately a cool breeze blew, she began her steady pace towards the road. Passing by the stables the dragon was no longer in sight. It was a relief. She made her way past the stables and towards the main road. There was a young boy walking along the road by himself. Serana perked a brow. Who would let a child walk along by themselves? She left the child alone as she passed by the Honningbrew Meadery. She could smell the whiff of herbs and flowers that were emitted from it. One thing Nords all had in common and that was drinking. As Serana reached the river it became apparent that the weather was becoming cloudy. She looked around before heading towards her right. She followed the river up the side of the mountain. It was pleasant a bit misty. She could hear the sounds of panting and turned around. "There you are!" she let out and a stray wolf attacked her. She shot out lightning before it stopped dead in its tracks. Serana looked down at the black wolf, desperate and hungry. "I wonder why it's alone?" she asked out. She looked around before realizing she was by herself. "Great now I'm even talking to myself," she said to herself before continuing on her journey. It wasn't like Cicero was much a conversationalist. She traveled alone plenty of times. Just not so much lately, she convinced herself. Finally, she could see a town in the distance. A forest town, even though it was cloudy it looked rather homey and peaceful. She made her to Riverwood and stopped and looked around. "Where to begin?" she said to herself before walking towards the Sleeping Giant Inn. She walked up the steps as she noticed two children sitting on a nearby bench.

"You're new around here, so I'll go easy on ya. But don't get on my bad side," the boy suddenly blurted out. Serana crossed her arms.

"Is that so?" she asked out.

"Yeah, so you better watch out," the boy said. The girl whispered to the boy.

"Frodnar, your mom said you need to stop harassing strangers like that," she said. Serana shook her head and went into the inn. Inside the Inn, there were a few people there. A bard played the Age of Oppression. Serana asked around, asking about the Dragonborn. Everyone knew of her but no one knew where she was at. Serana stepped out of the Inn to find it was now raining heavily. She sighed as she sat the bench and stared out at the rain. The grey hues, the sound of rain hitting the wooden rooftops, the cobblestone, the mud. She closed her eyes, feeling cold, maybe even-lonely. No, she shook her head she didn't want to think about it. She went back into the inn and rented a room for the night. Serana awoke the next morning stepped outside and was amazed at how beautiful the place was during the sunlight. She stepped out into the fresh morning. Dew could be seen on the trees and flowers.

Serana walked around and questioned a few more residents about the whereabouts of the Dragonborn. Though no one seemed to know about her. Serana sighed as she saw a lumber mill and made her way over. There was the same girl from yesterday picking flowers up, she was with a dog that was sniffing around nearby.

"Oh, it's you," the girl said startled.

"Sorry," Serana let out.

"It's okay, Frodnar is punished because one of his pranks, but Stump is allowed to still come out and play," she said happily. She glanced up at her then bent down and picked up some Thistle. "You're looking for the Dragonborn aren't you? I haven't seen her," she said sadly. "It's scary I hope a dragon doesn't come to attack Riverwood again," she continued out. Serana frowned. How scary it must be for a child to survive a dragon attack. So defenseless. "Here!" the girl said handing some flowers to Serana. Serana just stared at the bouquet of flowers before bending down and grabbing them.

"Oh…thank you," Serana let. The girl smiled as she then placed some red mountain flowers in Serana's hair, carefully under her hood. Serana stood perfectly still as the girl placed it in-between her braids. "Aren't you scared? Of me?" Serana asked confused.

"No, you're just different, like Faendel and those Cat people," she answered with a smile. Serana smiled back. The child realized she was different but didn't realize she was dangerous. Serana stood up straight and sniffed the bouquet of wildflower she had gotten. "Besides Stump can sniff out danger a mile away, isn't that right Stump!" she said the dog was chasing a squirrel near the lumber mill. The girl laughed at the dog. Serana chuckled as well.

"I better get going, goodbye," Serana said as she started to make her leave from Riverwood. It was obvious the Dragonborn was not here. Though the child's generosity brought a new hope to Serana's journey. A reminder why the search of the Dragonborn was so important. She made her back on the road sniffing the flowers the girl gave her. Pretty, pretty flowers… she hears in his voice. She muffled a chuckle. Her life could use more flowers, her mother loved flowers, and memories of playing in her mother's garden came to her. Maybe she could pick up a new hobby when all this was over. She placed the flowers in a satchel and carried on her way.


	14. Look at the Flowers

 

Serana stepped out of Half Moon Mill. She didn't like the idea of wandering Falkreath at night. She decided to spend the night at the mill once more. It wasn't like she was afraid to venture out during the night, though she didn't like the idea of getting lost. She began walking out in the morning sun. It was bright and fresh outside. She made her way towards the path, she held her stomach. She was starting to get hungry again. It was bad timing, it was much easier to feed during the night. Serana sighed admiring the beauty of Falkreath as she passed the carriage, the bodies were no longer there. It was a relief, to be honest.

Something colorful caught her eye. Serana looked out across to see some butterflies hovering near her. They fluttered about, their blue and orange hues going back and forth between her and the wildflowers on the road.

"Butterflies," she said out simply as she watches them flutter about. She walked out to the side near the flowers and into the shade. It was hot and humid because of the rainfall yesterday. She took off her hood momentarily. She stood there staring at the scene wiping off the droplets of moisture that was on her face. She sighed when she heard something strange. Buzzing, she turned around and looked up, there was no sign of bees anywhere nearby. "It can't possibly be?" she let out. When she heard something down below it was a rabbit attacking her foot. "What the?" she let out and shooed it off but instead it continued to try to attack her. Soon a fox came at her as well. Though neither of these creatures where dangerous she couldn't understand why there were after her.

Then she saw a shapeless tree move. "Spriggans," she couldn't see them exactly but could hear it. Serana put on her hood and started to take off. She ran through the woods south. She could hear the buzzing follow her, she turned around casted lightning, and instead, she hit one of the bunnies and fox. The bunny fell dead twitching. Serana frowned as a green like spray hit her in the face. "Ugh," she yelled as she turned around. "Where are you?" she yelled out. "I know you're there!" she cried angrily. She decided to make haste once more. More strange wildlife was now chasing her, two bunnies, a fox, and two deer. She tried draining some of the animals it worked but was swiped by some wood. It turned out there was more than one Spriggan after her. She growled as she clawed back and tried to drain it, though, what blood could she get from a Spriggan? She continued to run instead. Finally, the sounds of buzzing started to fade. Perhaps they were tired of chasing her? Serana chance a look back when she suddenly tripped on something hard. She fell forward and hit the side of her head on a stone. Serana held her head her vision blurry, her stomach empty she moaned staring up at the light blue sky above her before closing her eyes once more.

* * *

Cicero had tipped the carriage driver as he reached Dawnstar. It was cold as usual and he sneered a bit as he hugged himself. He was so used to being down south of Skryim he almost forgotten how cold it was at Dawnstar. He made his way towards the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, ignoring the quick glances people gave him, as they tried to mind their business. The people of Dawnstar had heard of the rumors of the Dark Brotherhood hiding nearby. They all knew the colors and decided it was best to leave it and them alone. When he reached the black door and uttered the password. The door opened and Cicero rushed down the stairs and announced himself. "I'm back!" he said happily.

Babette gasped startled as she made her way towards Cicero.

"Welcome back, did you manage to find the Listener?" Babette greeted as she made her way towards him. Cicero frowned.

"No, no Cicero and the vampire has not yet to find her!" he admitted shamefully. "Why?" he mourned as he made his way to the Night Mother's coffin and opened it. He immediately began to inspect the Night Mother's remains. "Hmmm," he let out as he let his ungloved fingers glide against the decrepit remains. "Hmph, fair enough," he let out. "How have they been treating you? Mother? O, unholy matron!" he said as he bowed. Babette crossed her arms and sighed.

"The two initiates have been taking turns keeping her. Everyone has agreed that it's best to keep her coffin closed to keep the rodents and bugs out of her remains," Babette answered. Cicero grimaced before nodding.

"Where is that Nazir?" Cicero asked.

"He's out in Dawnstar he has been drinking a bit lately, with no Listener, there are no contracts, also he's been trying to get in touch with the Shadowscales," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Drinking… foolish, psh," he said as he made his way downstairs. The initiates were out roaming the halls. Cicero entered the Listener's room. _It was empty, well kept, though the Listener should be there. Shouldn't be gone this long._ He grimaced before kicking her chest, "Owe…you….grrrr," he said as he held his toes. He turned running out of the room and into his own bed. After a couple of hours, it was well into the night, he woke up from a nap and grumbled to himself. The halls were quiet in the Sanctuary he passed a weapon rack and picked up an extra dagger on the way as he made his way back towards the Night Mother. He stared at it before bringing out some flowers he collected at Falkreath. They were dry and a bit brittle now. He delicately placed them throughout the Night Mother's remains, humming to himself. "Don't you like the pretty flowers I brought you? Blue ones, purple ones, red ones, all bring the color out of your eyes," he said with a smile. Afterwards, he bent down and lit the Night Mother's candles and murmured the incantations. He got down on his knees.

Silence.

There was nothing but silence. His eyes watered up as his breath became heavy. "Not again…this deafening silence…" he said to himself. "Mother the Listener is alive isn't she?" he asked out. "She must be… we cannot survive without one!" he cried out. He shook his head. "Why… why can't you speak to me?" he banged his fists to the cold stone floor. "I have been nothing but loyal, loyal to the void and Sithis… but alas… you cannot speak…the Listener she must be alive," he said a bit hopeful. He was silent remembering the months of silence, the months without no listener, only the laughter in his head, the same laughter from the one, laughing until the bitter end. He shook his head, he couldn't bear it, not being able to know what Night Mother had to say. Even if it wasn't directly to him. "No…not again…no… Cicero will find the Listener. You will speak again Mother! I swear it!" he said getting to his feet. Cicero walked out of the Dawnstar Sanctuary and into the cold. He made his way towards the shipping yards though no ships were at the docks. "Pity," he grumbled to himself. He began walking towards the edge of town and realized the carriage driver was still there. Though the carriage driver was nowhere to be found. Cicero then unhooked the carriage and climbed up on his horse.

"Yah! Go move it, you!" he commanded the horse as he slapped the straps. He then took the quickest route back to Whiterun.

Back in Whiterun, he arrived at night time once again. It took a day's travel on horseback, stopping only to let his horse take a break. He was dead tired from traveling all day but he had some business to take care of first. Dark in Whiterun only some guards and a few local drunks were out and about. He wasted no time making his way towards Jorrvaskr. He climbed the steps that lead to the boat like structure. He carefully opened the doors. The Great Hall was empty only an elderly woman was sweeping by the corner.

"I see you, I hear you, I know who you are," she said simply as she continued to sweep. Cicero chuckled devilishly as he made his way towards the table and sat on it arrogantly.

"Is that so? Then perhaps you can tell me where the fancy schmancy bloodsucker went?" he asked. The woman shook her head.

"You mean that you woman who was with you, the other day?" she asked. Cicero nodded exaggeratedly.

"Ah-huh," he replied.

"Knew something was off about her, welp, to be honest, I don't know. Though I think either Aela or Vilkas might know. The problem is Aela isn't here… and Vilkas well he's sleeping," she said as made a pile of dirt. Suddenly Cicero hopped off the table and headed downstairs. "You heard me he's sleeping… oh never mind," she said as she shook her head and continued to clean.

Cicero searched all the rooms until he found the one Vilkas was sleeping. A grin spread across his face as he pulled out his dagger and placed it around his throat. He leaned real close to his face, he could practically smell the scent of ale and meat. Suddenly with a loud snore, he woke up and gasped.

"What in Talos?" he let out. "You!" he let out angry.

"Na-ah-ah, Cicero only wants answers… and answers Cicero will get!" he let out. Vilkas growled.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Where is the vampire? The old lady told me you know something, so spill," Cicero demanded.

"You mean your female companion?" he asked confused.

"Yes," Cicero hissed. Vilkas sneered.

"She mentioned going to Riverwood, then back to Falkreath to head towards Ivarsted," he answered simply.

"Oh really…then Cicero will head towards Ivarsted," he said standing up taking away his ebony dagger.

"Why I ought to gut you like a pig!" Vilkas said sitting up.

"You could try," Cicero said twirling his dagger. Vilkas grimaced.

"Get out!" he growled.

"He he he he," Cicero chuckled. He ran out of the halls and into the Great Hall. "He he ho ho," he said as he jumped on the table then jumped off toward the doors. Cicero headed towards the Bannered Mare Inn. He rented a room and fell fast asleep. Cicero awoke the next morning he got up and ate some breakfast. Soon he stepped out into the daylight. He smiled happily, making his way through Whiterun. He hummed happily passing by the Khajiit caravan that was out by the side. "Not today," Cicero let out as he continued on the road.

He continued to walk down the path and head back on the road. He stopped once or twice to let a giant slowly pass. He heard stories of people being tossed up high into the air by giants but never seen it happen. Though he'd like to see it, he wasn't ready to jump into the void just yet. There were things still to do. He wanted to find the Listener, he wanted to still hear the Night Mother speak. There were still too many things to kill, to slay, to dance and sing to. He soon made his way towards the forest towards Falkreath. "Been here too many times before," he let out.

_Isn't that right?_

"Mother?" he asked out. But nothing but the sounds of nature returned to his ears. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he clicked with his tongue as he carried on his way towards Falkreath, eager for a stray animal to attack. Though there seemed to be none. This irritated him a bit. He was getting used to killing again. It was a bad habit, the feel of adrenaline, the rush of excitement. For months practically years he had been Keeper, guarding the Night Mother day and night. Months he had not killed, he almost didn't feel like an assassin anymore. All that changed when he traveled to Skyrim. Now that they had a Listener the Dark Brotherhood still had a chance to recover.

It was afternoon when he reached Falkreath, he was contemplating stopping or just moving on. Though he heard the guards talking as he was passed.

"You heard, Runil says there's a pale woman sleeping in the graveyard," Cicero looked but kept walking.

"Strange, weird place to sleep," a guard replied. "Who is she?"

"They don't know," the other guard reply back. Cicero clicked his tongue as he stopped. He then made his way towards the guards.

"You say there is a woman in the graveyard, eh?" Cicero asked.

"Yes, Runil tried to wake her but felt an eerie presence from her and decided to back off," the guard said.

"I heard she was quite pretty to look at, would look for myself but no one wants to take my post," the guard replied.

"Hmm, where is this graveyard?" Cicero asked, placing a hand under his chin.

"Ah want to sneak a peek and see for yourself, eh?" a guard replied.

"Just go down the center of town then make a left, you can't miss it," the other guard answered. Cicero walked back into Falkreath, finding his way through the town where he made his way towards the graveyards. Long grass grew over the mass number of graves. Curious, that unlike the rest of Skyrim that this graveyard stood, not in a mound but of tombstones. He soon saw a body near one of the far graves. Cicero made his way towards the dark body and smiled. Serana laid out conscious, a red mountain flower by her side.

"Sleeping? During the day, tsk, tsk tsk, naughty bloodsucker, you," he cocked his head crossing his arms when he realized she wasn't stirring. "Hmmm, you are not dead, are you?" he asked as bent down lower. He couldn't tell if she was sleeping or dead. He frowned, holding his breath though he could slowly hear her breathing. He smiled once more. "You are not dead, oh you silly vampire, just sleeping," he said to himself, relieved.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing over there?" someone shouted out. A bald Nord came towards them.

"Why I'm here laying down next to this sleeping bloodsucker, what else does it look like?" Cicero asked.

"Bloodsucker? So Runil was right, you know this fiend?" he asked.

"Hmm, yes, Cicero is just waiting for her to wake up," Cicero said as he laid on his side and propped his head on his hand.

"You're a weird fellow, you know that…you better wake her soon, others are starting to hear word, might come nosing around," he said.

"He he, of course," he replied.

Cicero waited patiently, he wandered around the cemetery, occasionally checking up on Serana. Though, she continued to sleep. He soon became impatient as it became late afternoon and dusk began to fall. He contemplated kicking her, though knew if she did wake, she would be angry and he'd never seen her angry but he had seen her deadly. Deadly, angry, vampire didn't seem like a good combination. Cicero sat back down and huffed crossing his arms. He mumbled on to himself, complaining how she practically wasted the day sleeping. He contemplated shaking her gently as well. He suddenly nudged her gently. She didn't move an inch. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Vampire….wake up," he sang but nothing, though he did hear a groan of sorts. He shook his head, pursing his lips. He picked up the red flower and sniffed it, it made his nose twitch like he wanted to sneeze. "He, he," he let out as he placed the flower under her nose. "You, you need to wake up or Cicero will leave you here to rot!" he said angrily. He smacked her head with the flower and chuckled. He contemplating leaving her there, though he realized he didn't want to travel alone. It was more fun with someone else. At least with her, she could take care of herself, even though she wasn't too fair with a blade. He picked the flower and stared at her peaceful face. She had a pretty face, to say the least, with smooth delicate skin. Cicero sighed as he admired her complexion. He gently placed the red mountain flower on her forehead, sliding it down towards her nose. Her mouth twitched. He smiled and did it again.

Serana felt something brushing against her face, causing her mind to stir. Her heart skipped a beat, her adrenaline shot out as she forced her body to move, anything but all she could do was feel something gently on her face and some words. She managed to move her head to the side away from the brushing. She moved her head upwards once again, as her eyelids felt heavy.

"Wakey, wakey," she heard. She opened her mouth and took a light breath as her blurry vision focused to see a familiar face grinning down at her.

"What…you…" she managed to breathe out. Her body felt heavy as she forced herself to sit up, groaning as she looked around confused. "Where am I?" she asked out.

"Here," Cicero answered simply. Serana groaned.

"My head… it stings…headache, ugh… I feel so…normal," she admitted. She looked around and noticed a tombstone. "My head must have hit that, a tombstone?" she let out.

"Yes, many of them," he added. She looked at him confused as he held on to the same Red Mountain Flower that was in her hair.

"Give me that," she said and took it from his hand. She stared down at the red flower and suddenly remembered how she ended up here. "Spriggans," she said narrowing her eyes. She looked down a bit embarrassed, she got chased by Spriggans and a pack of harmless animals. She didn't want to hurt the animals at first and began to run. If she had just stood her ground and attacked them and the Spriggans she may have won, she thought. She shook her head and began to stand up. She held her stomach. "Ugh, I need to feed," she admitted.

"You're in luck we have a whole town to feast upon!" Cicero announced.

"Shhhh," she scolded as she looked around more. The graveyard was rather large. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice this place when we were first here," she admitted.

"Oh, yes, hidden and not so hidden," Cicero admitted. Serana looked back, she was getting used to no one replying back. She began making her way towards Falkreath.

"It's dusk already," she said to herself. She looked around, some of the locals were still out doing their business. It was still early to find someone to feed. "Let's head towards the Inn for a while," Serana suggested. They stepped into Dead Man's Drink and headed towards the table. They both sat down and Narri made her way up to them.

"Need anything?" she asked. Serana shook her head as she placed her hand to her temple.

"Ugh...not at the moment, thanks," Serana replied.

"Cicero would like an ale and a sweet roll," he asked bringing out some coin. Narri smiled.

"You got it," she said with a wink and smile. Serana sighed thinking of what to do. She only hoped once she fed that the pain in her head would also go away. Soon Cicero was eating and she was left alone with her thoughts. The bard played in the opposite corner, his strings sometimes triggering, sometimes soothing. She carefully eyed Cicero as he drank his ale and soon, the mammoth in the room became apparent. _Why did he come back?_ He was loyal to the Dark Brotherhood and to the Listener, she was neither. How did he even find her? She could have been anywhere, then again he was an assassin, so maybe tracking and finding people where one of his expertise. She tried very hard not to stare at him and ask him right out. Would he be honest with her? Could he be honest? Would he lie? Would he make any sense? Her head began to sting once more as she groaned. All this pondering was making her head hurt. She released a toothy grimace, as she looked away. To be honest, maybe she was better off not knowing the reason. Asking him might actually drive him away and though she had to admit at first she wasn't too fond of him, he was better than no company.

"Just relax once night has fully fallen I'll find my victim, be prepared for a quick getaway," she warned lowly.

Cicero smirked as he eyed her, he took a long drink of his ale and got up and made his way towards the bard. After a couple of hours Serana had set out and looked around, the predator in her was making her run on some sort of instinct. Cicero soon stepped out as well. "Meet me back on the road, this shouldn't take long," she said simply. Cicero, grinned as he started walking back out of Falkreath, a dagger in his hand as he chuckled to himself in the distance. She ignored him as she made her way towards the shop across the street.

Serana entered the shop and looked around only a blond Nord was behind the counter. Serana casually looked around, sniffing about she tried to listen for any signs of anyone else but couldn't hear anything. It seemed he was the only one here.

"Look around all you want, but don't try anything funny," the shop owner warned. Serana turned to look at him and smiled.

"Try anything funny, it might be too late for that," she said as she stepped up to him and entranced him. She suddenly leaned over the counter and placed her fangs into him. She drank calmly, feeling his warm blood, rejuvenate her. She backed off, she was satisfied, to say the least, his blood strangely neutral tasting. She drained enough not to kill him though he would be weak, she suddenly left the shop putting on her hood. She calmly made her way back on the road, let's hope the apothecary has a potion of Cure Disease, she thought as she passed the guards.

"It's getting late traveler, stay safe," he said as she walked out of Falkreath. She walked up the road and found Cicero leaning against a tree, twirling one of his daggers.

"Are you ready?" she asked simply. Cicero smirked as got off the tree.

"Let's go find the Listener!" he said happily.


	15. Helgen

 

The forest of Falkreath was thick as ever, however, when they began the steady incline behind the town the canopy opened a bit and the moons and stars could be seen. Serana gasped taking in the night’s sky. “Wow,” she breathed out looking up more often than anywhere else.  “Looking up at this sky…it makes me feel alive,” she said out loud.

“You sure it’s not that blood you just drank?” Cicero asked as he looked up slightly as well. Serana smiled, she supposes she did miss him after all.

“No this is different, it’s a different kind of excitement, happiness, it’s… spiritual,” she tried her best to explain it. She couldn’t quite figure it out. She looked back down on the road. “It’s an awe thing,” she said as they continued to walk. They could hear wild animals nearby, wolves in particular. Though for some reason they were keen to stay away. A memory popped up in her head. “It’s like being born again,” she revealed. “So close to death, after the ceremony, crawling…grasping on the stone floor, to life,” she said as images of her dragging her body from Molag Bal flashed in her mind. The cries of other women who were offered. Some becoming her sisters in Coldharbour others were not so lucky. She was silent for a moment. Only the sounds of their footsteps could be heard. She could sense him near and though she knew Cicero was close he was oddly quiet. Was he listening to her? Did he respect her enough to actually try to give her his full attention? Either way, the memory kept rolling in her head. “When the pain stopped, it was like seeing the night for the first time, a child in awe and wonder,” she said raising her hands like she did in the past. Almost reenacting her awakening. “I guess they feel similar,” she finished.

Serana was quiet as she decided to look to her right. He was looking towards the ground. Strangely that gesture alone, lost in thought, he seemed normal, he seemed coherent. Soon they reached a bridge of sorts. She stopped holding her arm out. “We’re not alone,” she said simply.

“Oh really?” Cicero said a little sarcastic but all too excited. She looked at him and scoffed out before smirking.

“You sound desperate,” she said to him.

“Desperate for some blood,” he said bringing out both of his Ebony daggers. Serna perked a brow and smiled.

“I thought I was the one who needed blood,” she teased.

“Ha, you jest…we Brotherhood assassins need blood just as much as you do,” he said grinning fiendishly. Her eyes widen, if this was any other situation she would feel disturbed by that look he was giving but who was she to ruin his fun? She walked up towards the shadows an arrow headed towards them, the first one hit the ground next to her. The veil of bats gathered as another arrow flew at their direction and Cicero twisted his shoulder and torso back and the arrow missed, barely.

Serana shot out lightning at first. One archer shook as she screamed. Soon a pile of rocks came falling down. Serana tried her best to dodge the rocks soon both bandits were down. She was trying to walk around a large boulder when she felt something slice her arm. She grabbed her arm and growled. Cicero had accidentally cut her as he swung at the bandit near them. Her claws gripped her arm before taking out her frustration on the archer once more. Soon the archer flew back, dead as the chain lightning stopped. Cicero twitched a bit as he pulled his dagger out of the bandit’s neck. She wondered if she had hit him with her lightning on accident. Her wounds were already starting to heal.

Cicero wiped the blood off his daggers before sheathing them.

“I was just barely warming up!” he said through gritted teeth, clearly disappointed by the short battle. She decided to not mention the accident as they avoided the rocks and carried on. Serana started to notice her clothes were becoming tattered as well and that the temperature was starting to drop. They were both silent for a while. It was odd, she felt like she wanted to say something but she had nothing to say and yet he was unusually quiet, maybe he wanted to say something too? Though when wasn’t he saying something.

Soon they grew near a fort of some sorts. Serana stopped confused, she pulled out her map but it was too dark and the words too small. She put it away knowing it did no good. “It looks ex out on my map, I’m guessing someone did not want to be here,” she said with a shrug.

“Ah… I’ve heard of this place,” Cicero said.

“The mountain town of Helgen, Listener said a dragon attacked it. Listener said this was where it all began,” he said with a smile.

“Helgen, never heard of it,” Serana admitted. She tilted her head and looked around more. “It doesn’t look like there’s a way around,” she said with a sigh. “We’re going to have to go through, are you ready?” she asked cracking her knuckles. Cicero scoffed.

“Me? Not ready? Ha!” he said bringing out his daggers. They slowly crept in towards Helgen, making their way through the large wooden doors and passed the stone walls. It seemed deserted at first but towards her side, she could see a fire and two bandits near it. A part of her wished she had a bow, she had seen the Dragonborn kill a person with a single arrow. Serana was about to strike with lightning but Cicero was already near them, he stabbed the female bandit on the neck and then kicked her body away from his dagger as she bled to death on the floor. The male bandit began shooting arrows haphazardly. Serana threw out a green light and stun him instead. Cicero put his hands on his hips and sighed.

“No fair, you’re ruining all the fun!” he yelled back at her.

“Just kill him!” Serana yelled back. Cicero suddenly threw his dagger and it landed in the bandit’s chest. He bent over and pulled it out.

“Nope not dead yet,” he said before slitting his throat finishing off the job. Serana rolled her eyes, before turning around a cold breeze blew. She wasn’t sure if she was just getting used to Cicero’s way of killing or becoming cold herself.  She wasn’t fond of the idea of toying with someone’s life, mocking them, though she too sometimes toyed with her food. Serana crossed her arms confused over her thoughts when a volley of arrows had suddenly come from the other side of the wall.

One had hit her in the shoulder the other her opposite arm. She gasped in shock and in pain stepping back when another hit her stomach. She covered her mouth to keep herself from yelling from the pain. When she pulled her hand from her lips she could see blood coming out her mouth. She stumbled back a bit falling onto one knee. She was confused as her body stung with pain. She looked at the blood that was on her fingers trying to come back to her senses. Soon another volley of arrows came towards her, she stumbled back away from the shots. Fear and anger grew within her suddenly, when she looked around, Cicero was gone. He must have gone after them already. Serana pulled out the arrow in her shoulder first. It stung and so she yelled. She then pulled the one out of her arm, she growled through clenched teeth but dealt with it well. Soon she was left with the one in her gut. She looked down at it, placing both hands around the iron arrow. She closed her eyes before pulling out the arrow. She cried out in pain and doubled over, anger and pain, mixed with some tears.

Serana gripped the floor trying to push back the pain, luckily she had just fed and she could feel the stinging starting to fade and tingle instead. Her body was already healing once more. She steadied her breath as she wiped off some tears. She needed to help that fool who valiantly ran off to her aid. She pushed herself up to her feet and began walking quickly towards the side, it was like a maze, rubble and wood was everywhere. She walked through a burned down house and another gate to see a tower and a battle going on.

Three bandits laid on the floor dead, three more surrounded Cicero as he whirled around with his daggers. Like some small tornado, he skillfully fought off and dodged two of them. Though one stabbed him in the back of his shoulder.

“No!” Serana yelled out. She was too busy admiring his skill with a blade that she just stood there. She stomped off towards the bandit’s direction. Two of them became startled when they saw Serana with a swarm of bats storming their way. Cicero stabbed one in the back near the heart. The bandit fell towards his knees. Soon Serana ran forward and leaped at the one who had stabbed Cicero. Her fangs came out and she rounded on his neck and began sucking the sanguine liquid out of him. She could feel her strength grow, her body healing at a faster rate. It seemed she was running on anger and adrenaline more than blood and power.

Cicero suddenly dodged an attack and threw his dagger at the bandit who was about to pounce on Serana who was busy feeding. The bandit stumbled back. He threw his other dagger and nailed him right on the forehead. Cicero fell to his side, exhausted and in pain as he began to giggle at it all. Serana threw her head up and gasped for air, she began wiping the blood that dripped off the sides of her mouth. She sat there for a moment straddling her victim, feeling the blood rejuvenate her body and it felt almost euphoric. She finally closed her mouth as her fangs shrunk as she realized Cicero sat there laughing. She lazily turned her head in his direction.

“Are you alright?” she finally asked coming to her senses. He smirked before laying down. Serana looked confused when she remembered he had been stabbed. She made her way towards him the bats that cloaked her were dissipating, fluttering about. She hovered over him a pool of blood was starting to form underneath him. “Cicero….” she was quiet as she prodded him gently not sure what to do. “Shit,” she swore as she ripped part of her cloak. Her outfit was tattered anyways. “This might hurt,” she said as she lifted him up and tried to stop the bleeding with the bit of leather but it wasn’t enough. She growled as she tore a longer piece of her cloak and wrapped it around his arm and shoulder. He sat there helpless and silent, like a marionette being controlled by its owner. She tied a knot around his shoulder. “Say something!” she demanded angry and confused. He was zoning out but slowly he turned his head towards her and smiled. His teeth were full of blood.

“Ha ha!” he said simply. She wasn’t sure if it was a laugh or a mock. She stared at him seriously.

“Alright let’s get up,” she said pulling him to his feet. It was cold and she made her way towards the door of a tower. She kicked it open as she had Cicero’s arm over her shoulder as she pulled him inside. There were three beds with trunks, it looked like it was some type of barracks. She swallowed as she led him towards a bed and placed him as gently as possible on one. She used her Vampiric sight searching for anyone, she couldn’t sense or see anyone. She sighed as she brought out a bottle she had bought from Markarth. She shook it and popped open the cork. She lifted him up a bit. “Here drink this,” she said, she started pouring the liquid in his mouth as she nervously looked around, hoping some stray thug wouldn’t pop out from around the corner. Luckily no one did. Soon he had enough strength to hold the bottle himself.

Serana let him go at it at his own pace as she wearily began searching around for supplies and stragglers. She searched the area she found two small health potions and a medium-sized one. She shook her head relieved, he might need it tomorrow she thought as she carried them with her. She found her way back, luckily no one had come after Cicero while she was away. She locked the door and decided to lay down on another bed nearby. There she laid in silence, staring at the stone ceiling above. She could hear soft breathing, was it her or his?

“We were almost defeated…by bandits no less,” she said out loud it was almost shameful to admit it.

“We’re alive and they’re not,” Cicero replied. Serana turned her head towards him, she thought he was asleep. She wanted to point out that both of them were severely injured. However, she recovered from her wounds he was hopefully going to make it.  She looked back up at the ceiling. The thought of losing Cicero like that, it was actually disheartening. At first, she thought of him as property, on loan from the Dark Brotherhood and Dragonborn, now she felt sad. She heard a soft snoring next to her. He had drifted asleep. Serana turned to her side to face him, watching his chest slowly rise and lower with each breath. He was mortal, so fragile, his life could end any minute. A long time ago that thought would bring comfort, now just worry. She stared at him watching him sleep, hoping that he didn’t pass in his sleep. That he would wake up tomorrow at the very least. She was confused, she didn’t know what was up with all these mixed emotions. Emotions that seemed to come out of nowhere or did it? She had to finally admit she did care about him and yet it was a bitter drink to swallow.


	16. The Cruel Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sproradic update. Don't worry this one of those fanfics I'm determined to finish because I've invested too much time in. Plus I like writing about them. :P Enjoy.

 

  


Serana woke up she wasn’t sure what time of day it was. She sat up and sighed looking around trying to remember where she was at. Within seconds a flood of thoughts came to her. She sat up and immediately looked at the bed next to her, it was empty. Serana held her breath, thinking about it. He must be okay, if he is well enough to get out of bed. Serana placed her hood on and stepped outside. The cool air was crisp and it was bright yet cloudy. She saw the bodies starting to rot by the door. The daggers that were in one of the bodies was gone. She placed a hand on her hip, wondering where he had gone. She looked around the ruined town more, remembering Cicero’s words. The Dragonborn’s words. “This is where it all began,” she said to herself.

It was evident that Helgen had been attacked by a dragon. It was a mess, it was tragic and now it seemed bandits haunted the place instead.  She explored some of the houses, anything useful was gone. It was looted, you’d think bandits would like to house their supplies someplace. Instead, she looted the bodies of what little gold they had and made her way out. There was still no sign of Cicero and she was starting to get worried. She walked out where she heard sounds of rustling. There was a split in the road and though the sign pointed right, Riften and Ivarstead. She heard a rustling to the left. Finally, in the distance, she saw someone trying to catch a rabbit. He leaped out and reached for the ears but the rabbit had gotten away.

“Blast it! You silly bunny!” she heard him complain. Serana scoffed back a laugh. She walked up towards him and placed a hand on her hip.

“Here,” she said and tossed him a small health potion.

“This should tide you over until we get to Ivarstead,” she said. Cicero put his hand out to catch it. He grunted a bit as he caught the potion. Serana perked a brow.

“It’s not infected is it?” she asked staring at the tied on leather.

“No….just swore,” he said bitterly. He opened the potion bottle and drank it. “Ahhh!” he said holding his head up high. He placed a hand on his hip and sniffed the air. “Fire…cooking, something’s cooking!” he said as he began walking along the path.

“Where are you going?” Serana let out as she started following him.

“I’m following my nose!” he answered.

“We’re going the wrong way!” Serana said angrily.

“Maybe for you,” he said looking back with a sneer. She crossed her arms and huffed.

“Fine we’ll check it out real quick but then we’re going to Ivarstead,” she said angrily. After a few more steps she could also smell what he was smelling. It smelt like something was burning, it smelt odd. “There’s something odd about this,” Serana said as they continued up the path. Cicero chuckled as he started walking off a path to the side. She sighed as she continued to follow him, she felt like a mother following her wayward strong-minded child. This was probably why after a while her mother just hired someone else to watch after her once she hit a certain age.

“Oh look a cooking fire, bunnies!” he said, making his way up toward a hill. Serana followed him, there was a rabbit cooking on a spit. She looked around some more and saw other odd objects.

“I don’t like this,” Serana said looking at a net holding something green. “What is this?” she said to herself. “Looks like it belongs to a Spriggan,” she said inspecting it some more. Cicero was already biting into the roasted bunny.

“Mmmm…taproot,” he answered between chewing.

“Taproot?” she repeated letting the net go.

“Yes, Spriggan hearts,” he answered before taking another bite into the charred bunny.

“Who are you?” a woman’s voice said. A witch robbed in black came out from a nearby tent and immediately started casting spells. A wave of ice flew at them. Serana used her cloak to cover the blast but parts of it were missing thanks to Cicero and his wound.

“Ugh!” Serana let out. She glanced down at Cicero who was just staring at the witch still apparently content with eating. Serana threw out an ice spike instead. The woman dodged it as she started running downhill. Serana let out another, this one hit her in the back but the witch kept running. She must have been a Nord. Soon she let out another and the second time the witch yelled out in pain and fell forward, apparently dead.  She stared at the witch who didn’t move an inch down between the two hills. She suddenly heard chewing next to her. Cicero stood next to her chewing onto a rabbit haunch. “Thanks for the help,” she said sarcastically.

“Psh, oh now the Vampire wants help?” he said with a grimace. Serana rolled her eyes as a ball of flame came towards them. She gasped as she pushed Cicero aside and threw herself the opposite direction. The ball of flame hit the tent behind them. Cicero groaned grabbing his wound as he yelled when he noticed he dropped his rabbit haunch. It laid inches away full of dirt.

“My breakfast!” he groaned sadly. Serana pushed herself up.

“I’ll take care of it,” she said remembering that he was mortal and still injured.

“NO! I will take care of it!” he said through gritted teeth.

“That rabbit wasn’t even yours, to begin with!” Serana bellowed dusting herself off.

“Finders keepers!” he said crossing his arms. Serana crossed her arms as well.

“Oh now you want to help,” she said sarcastically.

“Well now Cicero is no longer hungry,” he spat back. Suddenly another Fireball was thrown at them and they both ran opposite directions. They both went after the Hagraven who was on the other hill. Serana started throwing Ice Spikes as she dodged the Fireball. She was kept on her feet running and dodging. Apparently, the Hagraven didn’t see Cicero as a threat.  As she concentrated all of her energy on Serana. The bats came back to cloak her but they weren’t much help. Serana knew she had to stop attacking as she probably realized Cicero would be nearby.

Soon enough the Hagraven had stopped attacking as she was now distracted by Cicero who had stabbed the Hagraven in the back. She clawed at Cicero who was still limber enough to dodge her attacks. Serana shot a green light at the Hagraven who froze and fell to her side. Cicero then got on top of the Hagraven and stabbed her over and over. Taking out some pent-up frustration. Blood splattered everywhere and when Serana finally made her way towards the scene it was a mess.

“Are you alright?” she asked tentatively. Cicero’s brows furrowed his face was a mess and full of blood, he rolled his shoulder a bit.

“Cicero is fine!” he answered happily. She looked him over up and down. “Shoulder is just tender the pain is going away. Alas Cicero will be healthy again!” he said wiping his daggers from the blood though, he was covered with it. She almost didn’t see the point.

“Look you’re a mess, clean yourself up and let’s go,” Serana said simply as she started making her way back to the burned down tent. She looked around for a rag and found a small cloth. She tossed it at Cicero and started making her way back towards the crossroads. She was frustrated, she was starting to remember why she didn’t want him as a companion in the first place. He was mortal, he was reckless, and he was a pain. She crossed her arms as she kept her frustration to herself.

They backtracked towards the crossroads, the rag Cicero carried was covered in blood, and he was still very much a mess. She took a deep breath and try to calm her nerves. “Alright this is the road to Ivarstead,” Serana started. “I don’t know how long it will take to get there, something tells me it’s a long way,” Serana said as she started walking upwards once more. Cicero’s was back to his usual self, mumbling to himself as usual. There was a few bouts of wildlife, mostly goats, a few rabbits, not many people were on this trail. They began the upward trek towards the Throat of the World. It was becoming colder with each passing hour. After a while, she was started to feel the cold. “I’m not sure which is worse, Dawnstar or here,” Serana said trying to keep her blood circulating. If she was starting to feel it, being a vampire and Nord, she didn’t need to think about Cicero.

His jaw trembled a bit as he kept himself moving, a silent determination as small flakes of snow blew about and his breath came out of puffs of moisture. Serana shook her head as they continued walking. Finally, they found a cave. “Look a cave, should we check it out?” she asked. Cicero just shrugged as a response apparently not really in thinking mood. “Ugh let’s just get in and take a break,” Serana said carefully trotting in.

The cave was a bit warmer, but not too much warmer, it also seemed big, it also smelt occupied. Serana took a deep breath, “I think you should wait here. I better go in and check it out,” she said as she crept in a bit further. “Try to keep warm,” she added.  She lurked in the cave some more, she could hear people nearby. Though they didn’t seem to notice her presence as if they were preoccupied with something, she wasn’t sure what. She perked a brow, these must have been some lousy bandits. She thought as she made towards a tunnel towards her left. To be honest, she couldn’t see a reason why bandits would be so far from civilization or someplace so cold. She was lost in thought when she was turning down the tunnel and suddenly she bumped into someone a bandit.

The bandit immediately began to pull out his weapon, beginning to attack Serana, he cut her arm as she raised it up to block. She growled as she clawed at him, before kicking him back. She threw out an ice spike before draining him. He came towards her and slashed her by her wrist. Though she continued to drain him. Before she knew it he fell down, either dead or out conscious. Serana took a deep breath when she heard someone yelling at her from behind, a female bandit. Though before the bandit reached her she yelled in pain, blood came out of her mouth as the bandit turned around. Cicero had stabbed the bandit in the back and she was about to attack him when Serna grabbed her shoulder and bit into her neck, took a quick drink before snapping her neck.

“I thought I told you to stay back!” Serana scolded wiping her chin from the blood. Cicero smirked.

“How else do you expect me to keep warm? Jumping Jacks?” he asked. She cocked her head and grinned.

“That’s a start,” she said as she turned. She walked over the bodies. “There’s something odd about these bandits, they’re not here,” she said.

“Yes, kind of like thralls,” Cicero agreed. Serana stopped suddenly in shock how she did not realize it. Cicero bumped into her suddenly, he rubbed his nose and took a step back.

“By the gods you’re right,” she said in shock. Cicero crossed his arms smug like. “Great, that means there are vampires in this cave,” she said suddenly turning around. “And you’re injured,” she said grabbing his shoulders and holding him back. “I think you should stay here,” she said sternly as possible. Cicero’s smug face turned to one in confusion and shock. His brown eyes looked onto her then passed her. He suddenly made a grimace as he brows furrowed. “Look if you fall, how am I supposed to explain to the Dark Brotherhood and the Dragonborn what…what are you doing?” she suddenly asked as she dunked as he had his dagger up.

Suddenly the dagger flew passed her and into a vampire’s heart. The vampire yelled in shock as she looked at the dagger for a moment and pulled it out. She was severely injured but still very much alive. Serana turned around to see the vampire yell. Serana grabbed the dagger that the vampire pulled out and stood up and slit her throat. She gurgled out a yell and fell back finally dead, a pool of dark purplish blood came out of the vampire. Serana took a deep breath then exhaled.

“What was that you were saying?” Cicero asked sarcastically as he took his dagger out of Serana’s hand. Serana looked away and swallowed.

“Fine,” she let out grudgingly.

“Silly vampire, the Dark Brotherhood has been trained to deal with all types of prey,” he said walking past her. She was half tempted to press her claws into his wounded shoulder but thought better of it. He was healing and he was better used to her in working condition. They continued into the cave and saw that it sometimes opened up a bit. She could not sense her other kind, they were colder than normal beings, practically undead. Just like herself.

“I can’t sense them, though I can smell …death,” she whispered towards him.

“They are not children of Coldharbour, they are not like you,” he whispered back over his shoulder. Serana looked off towards the side, he was right, it kind of came off like a compliment. Though she doubted he meant it like that. In the distance there were two lower-ranking vampires. Cicero took out both his daggers and crept up towards one. Serana stayed back as she watched him crawl in the shadows. When he got near enough, Serana threw out a green light and froze one of the vampires. Meanwhile Cicero snuck up and slit the nearest Vampire’s throat. The vampire stood up in shock as he turned, still alive. Cicero then suddenly began slicing the vampire in its chest and once again at its neck, widening the wound. The blood poured out and slid towards the ground as the daggers splashed blood about the icy walls. It was elegant and skillful. The attack was quick and she was sure that vampire laid dead.

Cicero soon walked to the one who was still frozen. He placed his foot on her chest and bent over leaning on his knee.

“So how would like to die?” Cicero asked. He bent his head lower. “What was that?” he asked tilting his head. “Daggers in the eyes?” he asked.

“Cicero…” Serana warned.

“Okay!” he said loudly as he took his daggers twirled a bit then stabbed them firmly in the vampire’s eyes. Suddenly the vampire yelled as he was able to move. She clawed blindly reaching for Cicero as he jumped back and laugh. The vampire blindly swiped at the air as Cicero laughed and dodged. Serana decided to petrify the vampire again. She fell to her side, her arms still outwards. Cicero grimaced as he stuck his tongue out at Serana. “You’re no fun,” he said as he grabbed the daggers that were lodged in the vampire’s eyes and used them to severely slit the vampire’s throat. With one last swish, the blood splattered on the walls. He started looting them as she stepped up ahead, sidestepping the over the bodies.

Down another tunnel, she saw two more thralls and a higher ranking vampire. Serana growled as she snuck closer towards them. She crouched as she got near enough at one of the thralls. She suddenly yanked him down and bit into his neck, he gasped before relaxing, apparently giving in to the bite. It was as if he was used to being fed on. Within moments she could tell why. He tasted good, like a warm meat. She drained much of him until he fainted. She went after the next who was walking by apparently not aware of what was going on. She followed him into a big room, it held a huge statue, and she wasn’t sure who it was yet but before the bandit went further towards the other end, Serana reached out and bit into him as well. This bandit tasted sweet, she let go quickly before snapping his neck.

“So you think you can just come in here and take my food and dessert away?” a Breton ancient female vampire said by the statue. Serana swallowed as the ancient vampire casually walked towards her. “Who are you? You’re not with us,” she said not alarmed by Serana’s presence. Serana stood up tall and faced the female vampire.

“It doesn’t matter who I am,” Serana answered simply.

“So you want to be that way, Ah…” she paused as she sniffed the air. Suddenly she turned and right before Cicero was about to stab her she smiled. “I’ll just have to take your food away instead,” she hissed. She suddenly stared at Cicero who stopped dead and wobbled. Serana’s jaw dropped as she tilted her head in disbelief.

“We have guest?” another vampire came this time. It was a male Dark Elf Master Vampire. Serana took a deep breath. She was in danger, _both_ of them were in danger.

“This vampire killed our lot I assume,” the female vampire said bitterly. “So I took her food,” she said as she walked behind an apparently docile looking Cicero. She placed her hands on his shoulders, his mouth twitched a bit as she must have touched his wound. Serana was torn between being worried and angry. Worried that she might not make it out alive, worried for Cicero’s life. Angry they were in this predicament and angry that she was able to seduce Cicero in the first place.

“What are you doing here?” the male vampire master finally asked. Serana looked away and crossed her arms.

“We were traveling to Ivarstead, my companion was cold so we needed a place to stay warm. I don’t like sharing,” Serana said stiffly.

“Well you should have thought of that before murdering my thralls,” the female vampire said. Serana swallowed.

“Clearing out the cave was the most logical idea…at the time,” Serana replied stiffly.

“We’re brethren you could have just stayed peacefully,” she said sniffing Cicero’s neck. Serana looked away. She kept quiet. The male vampire eye’s narrowed.

“She’s different from us,” he started. “I can sense it,” he said as he walked closer to her. Serana stood still holding her ground.

“We made a mistake, look we’ll just leave, I want my companion back,” Serana said strongly. The male vampire looked back to the female vampire.

“Alayla? Shall we give her back her companion?” he asked. Alayla smirked.

“Sure why not,” she said and suddenly, Cicero came walking towards her calmly, the Vampire master decided to walk across the room. Serana swallowed loosening up a bit when suddenly Cicero pulled out his daggers and stared at Serana blankly for a moment before smirking a bit. Serana stepped back.

“What’s this?” she said slightly alert.

“You can have him back, if you can defeat him without killing him,” Alayla said with a wave of her hand and walked across the room as well. Serana exhaled as Cicero’s daggers suddenly sprang forward as he began to attack. Serana jumped back he cut through her ribs slightly still as he continued to attack.

“Cicero…no!” Serana yelled back as she dunked to dodge his next attack. Luckily she had seen him attack enough times to know where he liked to attack next. Belly, neck, heart, he always fought to kill.

“Cicero yes!” Alayla chuckled mockingly as she stood by the statue and hugged it, purely entertained. Cicero yelled as he raised his dagger and started to stab at her, Serana once again dodged the attack. She didn’t want to fight him but it was beginning to look like she had no choice. He was adamant about attacking her.

“Don’t do this! Ah!” Serana yelled as he threw his dagger and it stuck in her shoulder. Serana gasped as she gripped the dagger and pulled it out. Once again the cloak of bats manifested and her claws grew sharp.

“What’s this?” the male vampire master said perking a brow.

“How did she? What is this?” Alayla asked angrily, no longer laughing. Cicero suddenly threw his other dagger and Serana tried to dodge it, he was aiming at her heart but she moved enough that it missed and hit part of her ribs. It was painful too painful to pull out at the moment. She held on to one of his Ebony daggers, the other stuck in her ribs. He was weaponless. Serana started to blast him with lightning, he stopped for a moment before lunging at her. He tackled Serana his face full of anger and frustration as he fought against the bats that cloaked her and tried to pull out the dagger from her hand. Serana finally tossed it aside, he growled before pulling out the one that was in her ribs. Serana gasped in pain for a moment.

“Why won’t she attack him? This isn’t funny anymore,” Alayla said. Serana placed her hand on Cicero’s face and pushed him off of her before he could stab her. Suddenly her mind cleared, she threw out a green light and froze Cicero as he fell back dagger in hand. Serana looked back at the Alayla and petrified her too. It worked, she then aimed at the master vampire, however, it did not work for him.

“Who are you? How are you this powerful?” he asked storming towards her. Serana threw out an Ice Spike warningly.

“Don’t get any closer,” she said through gritted teeth. The male vampire stopped.

“Tell me and I’ll let you take your friend and go,” he said bitterly. Serana did not know if she should trust him or not but she could not let the chance go.

“I’m a daughter of Coldharbour, a vampire of Molag Bal,” she answered finally. The male vampire stepped back and smiled.

“Such a rare delight to meet a vampire lord,” he said. He looked to the petrified vampire beside him. “We have lived a long time and yet we still don’t wield your gifts,” he said bitterly. “Our master is cruel with a crude sense of humor,” he said. Serana looked up at the statue finally and took a good look. Her eyes narrowed it was good craftsmanship, however, the statue was the Daedric Prince Clavicus Vile. She let out a long sigh. He probably enjoyed this small bit in front of his shrine, if he was watching, she thought.

Suddenly Cicero groaned as he started to stir. Serana looked back for a moment. Soon Alayla started to stir as she had hit her head on Clavicus Vile’s statue on the way down. She growled looking irritated.

“My thrall!” she said angrily.

“Still alive,” the male vampire answered. Alayla looked disappointed. “This vampire is a daughter of Coldharbour, it will not be easy to best her and I do not think it wise to dispatch her companion,” he said crossing his arms. Alayla looked up at Serana wide-eyed and in awe.

“I can’t believe it, how old are you?” she asked. Serana crossed her arms.

“Old enough to have held an Elder Scroll,” she answered simply. Alayla looked at her companion in shock.

“Go take your friend, he should be free of Alayla’s grasp,” the male vampire said sternly. “If not you can always enthrall him yourself, I’m sure your power will supersede Alayla’s,” he said with a smirk. Serana looked back at Cicero. Apparently, these vampires had a dark sense of humor just like their Prince.

“Let’s go,” Serana ordered as Cicero made a face looking for his daggers. He walked over and picked them up and bent down and bowed. Serana rolled her eyes, now he decided to be theatric? They were silent as they made their way back out of the cave. They had wasted a good amount of time there and dusk was starting to fall. “Great,” Serana let out sarcastically. They began walking towards Ivarstead once more. Cicero kept rolling his shoulder, apparently, it was irritated once more. Serana sighed as she brought out another health potion.

“Here, take this,” she said giving him the medium sized health potion. Cicero caught the bottle and popped the cork. He downed it within seconds.

“Ahh!” he let out. They passed a hunter who rode a horse he greeted them on his way up.

“I’d stay away from the caves if I was you,” Serana warned. Cicero started laughing thinking her comment was funny. “What it’s true, who knows what they’d do to that poor hunter,” Serana said back to him it was still cool but it had stopped snowing and it looked like snow was appearing less and less.

“Cicero…can’t remember what happened, why did you freeze poor Cicero?” he asked suddenly skipping up towards Serana’s side. She looked at him confused.

“I froze poor Cicero because Cicero got caught and enthralled by a vampire,” she teased. “I thought you were trained to handle that type of prey?” she added with a smirk. Cicero crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. Apparently, this actually stung him as he kept quiet as he ground his teeth, looking away from her for a moment. Finally, Serana shook her head.  “Look, we made it out of there alive, that’s what counts,” she added trying to make him feel a bit better. He made a small sound and looked away from her. “Fine be that way,” Serana said crossing her arms as well. They continued walking it was night now and trees and grass started to appear. “I could have killed you know,” she added apparently this comment did not help either.

They both were quiet for a bit as they continued to walk in the cool night air. “Well finally peace and quiet,” she said to herself as she looked off to the side and saw leaves on the ground.

“Cicero is upset, he has failed to kill, he has shamed the Dark Brotherhood!” he finally spat out. Serana turned to look at him in shock.

“Are you serious?” she asked angrily. He looked away from her once more. Serana turned back around and kept walking. She wasn’t sure how she felt, angry or hurt? Both. She tried everything to not hurt him or kill him and he’s all salty because he failed to kill her. The more she kept walking the more she realized she was angry at this.

Soon a pack of wolves came at them, it distracted her from her thoughts. They both quickly dispatched the wolves. Serana was too angry to talk or make a comment, she decided to keep walking quickly to Ivarstead as she tried to keep her anger down and push her thoughts of betrayal aside.


End file.
